All Summer Long
by love-that-Lovelace
Summary: Ringing in the summer, the gang- along with Luke and Jocelyn- decide to head up to the farm house to celebrate the first weekend of June! M RATING FOR CLACE & SIZZY SEX.
1. Kid Rock

**COHF SPOILERS BELOW!** **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**I was inspired by the song 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock to write a short fanfic about Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle. Maia isn't in this one guys, sorry. If you read COHF, you'd know she's busy being pack leader. And if you've read COHF, you'd know why Jordan isn't here either…**

**For this story, assume Magnus managed to return all of Simon's memories back so Simon remembers Clary from childhood and is still in love with Isabelle and all that jazz. **

**M rating for lewd sex scene…haha**

* * *

Ringing in the summer, the gang- along with Luke and Jocelyn- had gone up to the farm house to celebrate the first weekend of June. Three passengers could fit into the front of Luke's truck; the rest would sit in the truck bed. Clary, Jace, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle decided to all pack into the back. The ride upstate was a bumpy one, forcing Jace to sit Clary between his legs arguing that she was very light weight and could easily go flying out of the vehicle if they were to meet a large enough pothole. The heat was scorching Clary's skin, to which she had to keep reapplying more sun-block to. "Well it's only spf 30, what'd ya expect biscuit?" Magnus told her as she whined for the umpteenth time that hour. She huffed, "In winter New York is too damn cold, and in summer it's too damn hot. Can't we catch a break!" she yelled up to the heavens.

Jace chuckled in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. He tightened his grip on her as they turned into a bumpy road. In the distance Clary could see the farmhouse come into view. Her heart leaped with the anticipation of all the fun they were sure to have this weekend. Simon grinned at her knowingly.

Luke brought the truck up the driveway and they all hopped out bringing their weekend duffle bags- or in Isabelle and Magnus cases, suitcases- with them. Luke opened the door and everyone rushed in, desperate to escape the unforgiving heat. "Perhaps, you shouldn't have worn black?" Luke suggested to the Lightwoods. Clary ran over to the thermostat and turned it on to a nice sixty-five degrees. She showed her friends upstairs to their rooms, going to her own afterward, she dropped her duffle bag onto her full sized bed. She breathed in the familiar scent of freesias, popcorn, and the inescapable fresh air the lake brought in. Unzipping her bag, she fished around inside for a new bikini she had bought for the occasion- one that she was sure Jace would love. She shut her door and began to strip her clothes off, eager to have him see her in it. After reapplying her sun-block she did a once over in the floor length mirror before stepping out into the hall, where Simon and Mangus were standing rather awkwardly waiting for the others. Upon seeing her Magnus simply let out a low whistled while Simon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "What the heck are you _wearing?_" he managed to get out.

"Oh this? I bought it the other day with Isabelle." She replied nonchalantly.

"Clary, that's practically a thong!"

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "Its Brazilian style, Simon. And I bet you wouldn't be complaining if it was Isabelle." After a pause she added, "Actually, she bought one just like this in red."

He smirked, "Did she now?"

With a laugh she nodded and started down the stairs with the boys in tow. Luke nearly choked on his drink when he caught sight of her. "_Absolutely not _young lady, go upstairs and change." He said in his very serious fatherly voice.

"But the other one is just like this one, just in yellow." She countered. He was clearly having none of it, "Well then, I guess you're just going to have to jump in with a pair of shorts on because there's no way in hell I'm letting that horny boyfriend of yours near you in _that_."

"Whose's horny boyfriend are we talking about?" Jace called from the stairs. He, Alec, and Isabelle came into the kitchen a moment later. Jace did a double-take when his eyes landed on Clary. His jaw had dropped considerably and he was sputtering, causing his parabatai to let out a loud guffaw. "That's what I meant." Luke said under his breath. Clary's early bravado seemed to evade her now as she blushed a deep shade of red under his open gaze. He looked away quickly, blushing himself, "So, um- are we going to head out to the lake or what?" A chorus of _yeah's_ resounded and they started for the backdoor. Simon and Clary lead the way through the cluster of tree's down a familiar dirt pathway. While Alec scolded Isabelle's choice in swimwear, Jace caught up to Clary's side and slipped his hand into hers, "You look _hot_." He whispered low enough for her ears only. She blushed and looked down, "Thanks."

Simon interrupted everyone when he yelled, "LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

"Oh honestly, Stanley, how corny can you get?" Magnus called after him as he and everyone made a dash toward the lake.

"Did you bring any rum?" Clary asked, turning to Isabelle. She nodded closing her eyes and floating gracefully on her back, "It's in my bag. But your mom knows that Shadowhunter's can drink at sixteen- I don't get why she's so uptight about you not drinking. I mean, you _are_ turning seventeen in August."

Clary had brought it up with her mother once, who'd just shrugged and said, "Well that's the Shadowhunter's law. Under my roof, you abide by my rules, understand?"

"But am I not a Shadowhunter?" She countered. "You are, but you grew up under another law-America's law, and in America you can't drink until you're twenty-one. You'll wait till then."

Clary treaded the water lightly, "Well, my mom's difficult. You know that."

The dark haired girl snorted, "Do I ever."

Jace swam up beside Clary and wrapped his arms around her waist, eliciting a squeal from her, "Hey gorgeous." He pushed aside her wet hair and placed feather light kisses all along the side of her neck. She sighed at the sensation and melted into his embrace. "Guess that's my queue." Isabelle said to no one in particular. She swam over to the edge of the lake where Simon was holding onto a rope that was tied to a giant tree branch that stretched out near the edge of the lake. "Are you going to swing from that?" she yelled out. He grinned and nodded, "This one's for you!" he backed up as much as the rope would allow him before he charged for the lake's edge and yelled, "_CAWABUNGA!_" He swung out holding onto the rope, reminding Clary momentarily of Tarzan, before he let go and cannon-balled into the water.

They cheered as he came back up for air. Jace disconnected himself from Clary and yelled out dibs for the next turn. Clary followed him up onto the sand along with everyone else. It was Clary's turn on the rope when Jocelyn came into view from the dirt pathway and called for them to come eat as it was already three in the afternoon- well past lunch. Clary swung herself into the water and quickly swam back up to the sand, where Jace was waiting for her. He took her hand in his as they trailed behind the others back to the farmhouse.

* * *

Luke was manning the barbecue where he had cooked up some juicy looking burgers, and hot dogs with dark grill marks on it- just the way Clary liked it. The wooden picnic table on the lawn was scattered with plates containing an assortment of things from buns, to cheese, to pickles, to lettuce, to watermelon slices, and even a creamy coconut cake which sat at the center of the display. "That cake is mine!" Simon yelled as the sprinted up to the table. "Not in your life, Seymour. Coconut's my _favorite_!" Magnus shot back as he too darted over to the pastry.

Isabelle wrung out her hair, "Well I'm watching my figure, so it's all yours."

Jace smirked, "One slice won't kill you."

She flipped her drying hair over her shoulder, "Perhaps not, but I'd be too tempted to have another. And we wouldn't want that now would we? Cake isn't exactly a part of a Shadowhunter's healthy diet. Of course, what would you know about a healthy diet?"

He blinked, "Did you just call me fat?"

"No. I've just seen you sneak cookies into your room enough times to know you probably don't understand what carbs can do to a good body."

"Oh he knows," Clary said, "He actually slipped a note into my Codex of what I should and shouldn't be eating. Protein, protein, protein."

He smiled, "And then more protein."

Alec paused, "You _sneak cookies _into your room?"

* * *

After the sun went down Magnus started a fire by the lakeside with a snap of his fingers. Simon and Isabelle where talking softly off to the side, as where Magnus and Alec- who would kiss every few minutes. Jace played with a stray curl that fell out of Clary's bun held together by chopsticks. She ran her hands up and down his arms that where wrapped around her from the back. He nibbled at her ear lobe before whispering, "Remember that night in Edom?" causing her to blush deeply and shiver at the memory. He chuckled, his breath rustling her curls, "I just thought about it because we were near a lake when it happened. I was just wondering if perhaps you'd like to relive history tonight… after everyone goes to bed."

She gasped, "You want to do it _by the_ _lake_?"

He shrugged, "For old time's sake."

"Jace, if we got caught- if Luke caught us- we'd be dead." She thought for a moment, "Actually, you'd be dead. They'd just lock me away in my room forever."

"The things I'd do for love," He said with a mischievous smile, "so how bout' it?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, yes." She blushed an ever deeper shade of red in anticipation of their secret rendezvous. "Did you even bring a condom?"

"Duuh," He answered playfully, "though I'm sure Shadowhunters everywhere would appreciate it if you'd make some sort of birth control rune. It'd really come in handy for those who forget to bring one just in case."

She hummed, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually. But we would have to test it out to see if it worked…and well, if it didn't…"

"Ahhh, nevermind."

Clary turned to the sound of something that was coming her way. A glass bottle filled with an amber liquid rolled over the dirt toward them; she looked up and saw Isabelle wink at her before turning back to talk quietly with Simon. Jace took the bottle of rum and twisted open the top before taking a generous swing. Clary poked his leg, "Hey share."

He handed her the bottle, "Don't drink too much. I wouldn't want your mother thinking I was trying to take advantage of you." He kissed the top of her head as she gulped greedily at the sweet vanilla-y tasting liquid. Simon took out his phone and began to play some music from his playlist.

_And we were trying different things,_

_We were smoking funny things,_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song,_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow,_

_Singing sweet home Alabama all summer long,_

_Singing sweet home Alabama all summer long._

Jace chuckled, "We'll it's not whiskey, but it'll do."

* * *

Jace and Clary drew many runes on themselves before heading out to the lakeside. Among them were runes of invisibility, speed, and soundlessness. Jace held a rolled up blanket under his left arm, and held Clary's hand with his right. They managed to sneak out of the house without making a peep. When they reached their intended destination Jace laid out the blanket for both of them. He sat down and Clary followed. She looked up at him through her lashes hesitantly waiting for him to make the first move. He swept a lock of hair behind her ear, "You look beautiful, Clary."

She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips to place the faintest of kisses on his knuckles, "And you're incredibly handsome, though I know you're already aware of that fact."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, "It's always nice to hear."

She tilted her head up to him and he crushed his lips to hers. They're lips moved in sync until Clary slipped her tongue out silently begging him for entrance, which he granted. Their tongues slid against each other's torturously. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She ran her hands through his thick golden mane, pulling lightly every so often when he'd moan softly into her mouth. As they grew more ferverent, Jace began to lie back onto the blanket, never breaking the kiss. Clary was hovering over him with her hands placed firmly on his chest when she began to slowly roll her hips into his, causing him to gasp and roughly take hold of her hips, grinding her harder against him. They continued their torturous movements until Clary was panting and mewling with unadulterated pleasure. He flipped them over so that he was on top and in charge. Jace lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it over to the side before refocusing his attention on his intensely aroused girlfriend.

Clary was unfastening the buttons of her night shirt while Jace helped remove her pajama shorts. His eyebrows shot up, "No panties?" which earned a blush from Clary, "I don't sleep with underwear on." She mumbled.

He smirked deviously, "Good to know…"

With her laid bare before him, Jace marveled at her humbling pulchritude as he ran his hands over the entirety of her body, causing Clary's aching cavern to moisten even further. He brought his head down onto her pert nipple and swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin there. She arched her back into him and fisted her hands into his hair as she let out a low purr. After a few tantalizing moments of sucking and flicking his tongue, he turned his attention to her other breast and slipped a slim finger into her sweet-spot. Her hips bucked up in response; Jace snickered, "How is it that you're still so sensitive after all the sex we've had?" he said mostly to himself. She sighed breathlessly, "I guess you're just that good."

He slid another finger in and began to pump. Clary quivered beneath his glorious ministrations, her heart raced as she felt a familiar heat swell up in her abdomen. With his other hand, he swirled her clit with his thumb, eliciting a wanton moan from his girlfriend as her nerve endings ablazed with anticipation of her imminent undoing. Her ragged breathing intensified as stars and danced through her vision, and the tension that had built up was prepared to explode. "_Jace._" She breathed right before her ineffable climax shuddered through her petite frame and her words came out in a stream of incoherent babble. Jace pulled his fingers out of her weeping cavern and slide one through his parted lips, relishing in the sweet tangy taste of her natural juices. Her heart still racing, Clary sat up on her elbows and opened her mouth, eager for a taste. He slowly ran the other coated finger over her lips before gently slipping it into her hot little mouth. She maintained eye contact as she tantalizingly sucked away at her juices, making him groan with desire. "_Clary…_" he began, but was cut off by her reaching forward for the back of his neck and crushing his lips back down to hers. Their tongues danced together, eager in their passion. Clary then lowered her hand under the waistband of his pajama pants to stroke at his full on erection.

She was rewarded with a feral groan as his head tossed back in ecstasy. She helped him out of the wretched garment and marveled at the size of him. She silently thanked the gods for endowing him with such an impressive length before moving her head over the tip and engulfing him with her mouth. "_Ahhhh, fuck! Clary…_" he moaned huskily before fisting his hand into her fiery hair and bringing her head up and back down over his throbbing member. She sucked furiously, gagging every so often, as his hand was mercilessly guiding her movements. As her tongue glided over his shaft, some dribble trickled out from the sides of her mouth onto his testicles. She rubbed her hands over them slowly and lovingly, moistening them with her slaver, when he bucked his hips up, pushing his hard-on further down her throat, causing her to nearly choke. Feeling his cock twitch in her mouth and knowing he was close, she enthusiastically increased her shameless sucking motion, emboldened by the amorous moans falling from her lover's lips. "_Oh my gosh, Clary. FUCK!_" he shouted in abandon as his body spasmed and his seed coated the inside of her mouth. She gulped down the nectar greedily, letting it trickle down her throat.

"Dear God, women." He managed to get in between pants. She giggled, lying back down on the blanket and beckoning him over with a finger. He crawled in between her legs, running his hands over her thighs as he positioned himself at her sopping entrance. He reached behind her head and she heard the tearing of foil before he wrapped a rubber over his throbbing member. He looked down at her with a question in his eyes as he silently begged for entrance. She nodded, consenting, and he shoved his cock deep inside of her. Her eyes flew wide open at the size of him, but mostly at the speed of his entrance. She hissed, "_Jace…_"

He chuckled lightly, "That's what you get for being such a tease." She giggled heartily, relishing in the fact that she could vex him in such a way.

He started up his torturous movements, slow at first, but with each lusty mewl that tumbled from Clary's mouth he increased the speed and force of his thrusts. He peppered lingering kisses along the base of her neck, moving up to her jaw, and finally meeting her lips to silence her feverish moans. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as their tongues swirled together sensuously. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his pace became savage. She whimpered against his mouth, lost in the euphoric sensation that was re-building low in her stomach and threatening to explode once more, this time more violent than the last. She spread her legs wide for him as she felt herself near the brink, and watched him beat his cock against her hole through hooded eyes, "_Jace…_" she threw her head back and screamed out, her body electrified, "_AHHHH! FUCK, JACE!_"

Her walls clenched around his length, yet he continued to pound into her as she rode out the tides of her orgasm, collapsing over her as his own climax ripped through his muscular frame. He shuddered violently as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried out her name, "_CLARY!_"

They held each other as they attempted at normalized their frantic breathing. He rolled over, bringing her body with him, as he continued to hug her possessively, kissing the top of her head every so often. She laid her head against his tanned chest and listened to the pounding of his heart. She distantly thought, _I did that to him_, which brought an impish grin to spread across her flushed face. Jace felt her smile against him, "What are you thinking about?" He asked breathlessly.

She hummed and went on nonchalantly, "Just how amazing you are." He chuckled, sending a rumble through his body which Clary felt as she held onto him, "Oh?" he said, "You're just figuring this out now?" She slapped his chest playfully, to which he chuckled.

"I didn't know you cursed, Clary…"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "When did I curse?"

He idly twisted a red curl between his fingers as he answered, "When you orgasmed."

She blinked looking up at him in disbelief, "_I did…?_"

His eyes glinted with something, _admiration_, "You did. I remembered because I've never heard you curse before."

"Oh…" she breathed, "Um, well…I'm sorry?"

He laughed, his breath rustling her flaming curls, "Don't apologize! It was hot."

She smirked, "You think me cursing is hot?" He grinned down at her and winked, "During sex? _Hell yeah._"

She placed her head back onto his chest, "I'll keep that in mind."

He rubbed circles on her back between her shoulder blades, her favorite spot. "_Mmmmhh…_" she purred.

He laughed, "Don't go get all horny again. I'm beat. And we should head on back- someone might have heard us with all those lusty cries of passion."

She sighed wishing she could stay like this with him forever, "Mkay..."

They got to their feet and began to re-dress themselves when they heard the sound of a twig snapping. They froze.

Jace looked to her, placing a finger before his lips signaling for her to be silent. They quickly retrieved the rest of their clothing and folded up the blanket before they dashed behind a tree to hide.

"I could've _sworn_ I heard something back here…" Luke's voice sounded out through the cluster of trees. Clary's eyes widened and she gasped. Jace placed a hand over her mouth to silence her, but it was too late.

"I heard something! Jocelyn get down here." He said more animatedly this time.

They saw the light of a flashlight come up the dirt road and neared the lake, "Luke, it could just be some animals. This_ is_ nature…" she went on in a sleepy voice. From where they were hiding they could see Luke shake his head, "I _know_ what I heard Jocelyn. There was screaming and a pounding noise- almost like someone was being bludgeoned to death."

Jace snickered and whispered, "I made you scream so loud, you woke up the rents." She slapped his forearm.

"Well, there's no blood here! Honestly Luke, I'm _exhausted_. This baby is hardly letting me get any sleep what with me having to get up every few hours to throw up, and now you drag me out here into the middle of the woods at _two in the morning_, no less."

Clary paled and Jace stiffened beside her. "You didn't tell me your mother was pregnant…"

She removed his hand from her mouth, "I didn't know…"

Luke sighed walking over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry honey, let's go back to the house. I shouldn't have woken you up."

She smiled at him faintly before putting her hand in his, "Its fine, sweetie, let's just go."

Clary and Jace stood deathly still as they watched the two figures retreat back up the dirt pathway until they couldn't see them past the cluster of tress. Jace let out a low breathe, "That was close…"

"Let's wait a few minutes before heading back. Give them some time to get back into bed." She whispered distantly, her mind still reeling from what her mother had said. As if he could sense her thoughts, Jace placed a hand on her shoulder spinning her around to face him, "Hey," he whispered tenderly, "I'm sure they were planning on telling you soon, they're probably just waiting for the right moment…" he trailed off realizing that she wasn't paying attention. "Clary?"

"A baby." She murmured. She looked up to gauge his expression, "I'm going to be a big sister."

He smiled kindly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "You're perfect for the job."

She let out a shaky breath. She knew that Luke didn't have any children- not by blood at least- she should have expected him to want _at least_ one. He had all the qualities of a father, having raised her. He knew the ins and outs of fatherhood like the back of his hand. Now that he and her mother were married, she couldn't think of a better time for him to desire a child of his own. "How far along do you think she is…?" she asked.

He blinked, "Well she's not showing- not from what I can tell- maybe it's a honeymoon baby?"

She rubbed at the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I can't believe she didn't tell me. She better have _just_ found out."

He rubbed circles on her back, "Hey, don't worry, Clary. Of course they were planning on telling you."

She shook her head, "You don't understand, me and my mom are close. We tell each other everything!" she paused, "Well maybe not _everything_, but we are close-" she stopped when she saw Jace's raised eyebrow and sighed, "I know that she and I fight a lot but we _are_ close." She defended.

"Alright, well you can't tell her that you know because depending on how tight lipped they were about the whole thing, she might get suspicious as to how you found out…and then she could come to conclusion that it was us out here tonight. Understand?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll just say I overheard them talking about it as I walked past their room." She put her hand in his, "C'mon, let's go back to the house."

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**I'm actually really stunned that I wrote something **_**that**_** salacious XD hahaha!**

**Well thanks for reading, leave a review if you liked it! I looove feedback ;)**


	2. Make It Like Your Birthday Everyday

**COHF SPOILER. COHF SPOILER. COHF SPOILER. (Third time's the charm, right?)**

**Yes, I did change my username! (Again)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update…I just thought this would originally be a one-shot, but here I am updating and posting another chapter…yes there is a salacious Clace scene in this chapter. Detailed…just the way you like it ;)**

**Someone reviewed as a Guest, and I'd like to say thank you for your review! It makes me really happy that you enjoy the way I write the characters! *warms my heart* you mentioned that Luke was your favorite character- I hope you enjoy the way I wrote Luke in this chapter! XD**

**Also I'd like to mention, the last chapter had some formatting problems which I didn't realize till' days after I had posted the story and it was already up and being read and favorite, so I left it up… But I am very sorry if you got confused as to where the scene's ended and began. My fault! **

**Also, I noticed in my other story that some words had gotten cut out (not curse words, just like random words) and I had to type them in. If some words get cut out of this chapter then I am sorry, I'll do my best to check that fanfiction hasn't removed any words in this chapter. I don't think anything was removed in the last chapter, but yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the Mortal Instruments Series or the characters.**

* * *

Jace and Clary had rode into town with some bicycles Luke had stashed away in the basement some years ago. Clary was a bit peeved that they couldn't take the truck, but Jace had said he didn't want Luke or Jocelyn to get suspicious- _suspicious of what_, Clary thought. He hadn't informed her as to why he wanted to head into the town, he just stated that it was important and was for both their benefits. She rolled her eyes before hopping onto the bike and leading the way.

They were currently strolling down the many isles of Target, for what, Clary hadn't the slightest idea. "Ahhh…here we are." Jace announced before sauntering into an isle near the pharmacy. She raised a fair colored eyebrow as she followed him, "What are you looking-" her gaze landed on row after row of Trojan condoms. She blushed furiously, "Jesus- you could've just _told_ _me_." He smirked, not turning to her completely as he eyed the selection before him, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Flustered, she looked down to inspect her nails- anything to avoid the smutty products before her. He snaked his arms from behind her, leaning his chin onto her head, "Which one would you like to try, m'lady?" he whispered seductively.

Her blushed was probably redder than the color of her hair at this point. She shook her head not looking up, "I don't know- _you're_ the expert after all."

She regretted it as soon as she had said it.

She could feel him stiffen behind her. It was silent for a moment before she murmured out and apology. They stayed like that for another minute before he spoke cautiously, "_Clary_- you know that all those girls before you don't mean a _thing_ to me," He turned her to face him, his arms still encasing her, "you're the only woman I have eyes for. I love you, and I hope to be with you for a very long time-for as long as you'll have me-"

She slid her arms around his neck, cutting him off with a kiss. He made a noise of surprise before he tightened his hold on her and slid his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, their tongues entangled and pressed against one another as they conveyed feelings that couldn't be expressed with mere words. She slid her tongue against his in an attempt to apologize for her earlier comment, to which he responded by sucking on hers as if to say, _don't worry about it_.

* * *

Luke and Jocelyn had gone to Target just to get some detergent to wash their bed sheets with, but instead- as per usual during _most_ ventures to Target- they ended up with a cart load of items that they decided to buy as _'last minute impulses'_. Luke was pushing the cart down the pharmacy isles to find the vitamin gummies that he loved _so much_ when spotted Jace and Clary standing in the middle of one of the isles.

Jace had his arms wrapped around Clary's waist and they were standing before a selection of- _Dear God,_ he thought,_ they couldn't be…_

Jocelyn came from behind him, dropping some nail polish colors into the cart. "Alright, did you find-" was all she got out before Luke placed a large hand over her mouth, silencing her. She glared at him, clearly not understanding. He pointed to their daughter and her boyfriend standing in the isle. She shook her head, _still _not understanding, before she looked closely to observe what it was they were looking at. Her eyes widened; Luke removed his hand from her mouth before whispering, "Should we talk to them…?"

She shook her head, "No. Of course not- at least they're being responsible…" she said almost as if she were trying to convince herself. Luke had paled, nodding in agreement with her. They stealthily moved their cart past the isle and went to the registers up front to pay. They waited in line in an awkward silence before Luke's eyes widened and he sputtered out, "What if what I heard last night was the two of them _going at it?!_"

Jocelyn stammered, "I-I sincerely doubt that Clary would agree to have sex _outside._"

He scoffed, "She's dating _Jace_- as much faith as I have in Clary, I'm pretty sure he could charm a _bird _from a _tree_." Jocelyn wacked his chest lightly but shot him a stern look, "She _wouldn't_ have sex outside, Luke!"

He sighed, exasperatedly, "Well then- why the _hell_ were they buying condoms? He probably ran out last night or something!"

Jocelyn flushed at what he was implying but shook her head regardless. There was _no way_ Clary would have done it _by the lake._ "I'm totally keeping an eye on them tonight." Luke muttered mostly to himself.

"Don't ruin their fun, Luke. You were young once too." She grimaced to herself as she remembered a blue night in Idris where the canals shone with the gleaming silver light of the moon. Stars danced across the night sky and the crisp wind that signaled the coming of autumn blew her hair all around her head like whirl of fire. She and Valentine were riding on her horse, Odyssey. They were headed for her home- the Fairchild manor. She'd gotten him to agree to stay there under the pretense of viewing the stars much more vividly out in the country side, though she knew there wasn't that much of a difference than viewing them from within Alicante.

They slowed as they came to a bend in the dirt trail. Despite the dark of night, Jocelyn could make out the looming manor in the distance, "There, that's Fairchild manor."

He nodded, squeezing his legs on the side of the horse to speed up their pace. They past two equally beautiful manors before they rode up to the small stables beside Fairchild manor. Jocelyn hopped off Odyssey first, followed by Valentine. They had been dating for few months now, though she hadn't brought him home to meet her parents yet. She didn't want to introduce him _too_ early in the relationship and risk scaring him off- though Valentine didn't seem like the type to be easily shaken.

She observed his broad muscular shoulders move under his shirt as he untied Odyssey's saddle, and lead her to the nearest box stall before shutting the door behind her. He turned, stark white teeth gleaming at her as he held his hand out, "Shall we observe the star's now, fairest angel?"

She shuddered at the memory. And blushed furiously with the knowledge of what they had done afterward.

"They're not going to '_have fun'_ under _my _roof." He finished tersely.

* * *

They continued their public osculation until they had to pull away to catch their breaths. Still wrapped in each other's arms, they laughed at the flush they were both sporting. She pecked his cheek quickly, "You said you hoped to be with me for as long as I'll have you, but you have to know by now that I'll always want you, Jace." He smiled softly and kissed her forehead before turning her around in his arms, so that she was once again facing the products before them, "Good to know…now pick one. They each do different things," he grabbed a box and held it before her, "this one for instance says it _'warms and excites for intensified pleasure'_." Clary felt her face burn as he read the product description out loud. He reached for another box and began reading that one out loud as well. "These are ultra thin with a comfort shape for intense sensitivity and comfort…oh look at that! It says _'slightly longer and slightly larger at the closed end'_- all the better for me!" She rolled her eyes and swatted at his hand playfully. She looked at the box and read along with him, "It says low latex odor. Let's try it."

His eyebrows shot up, "You sure? There's tons more that we haven't even read yet-"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, it says it increases sensitivity- that must imply a heightened sexual experience." He looked down at her as he placed the other box back on the shelf, "'_Heightened sexual experience'? You_ make it sound like a science lesson."

They walked hand and hand to the cash register at the pharmacy counter. A girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties stood behind the register flipping through a glossy magazine. Jace cleared his throat before she looked up at them, "Oh hey, sorry- it's a slow day." She raised an eyebrow as she eyed the product he'd placed on the counter, but didn't say anything as she checked them out. "That'll be seventeen dollars."

Jace slid a twenty out of his wallet and gave it to the girl. Clary noticed that their fingers brushed for a moment, causing the girl to blush furiously. She reddened in response, but knew that Jace clearly wasn't interest in her as he eyed the candies to the side of the cash register. She handed the bag to them before singing-out, "Have fun!"

* * *

Everyone was sitting inside the main dining room eating a late lunch. Magnus- somehow- had conjured up before them a delicious array of cakes, freshly baked scones with Dorset clotted cream, meringues, and delicious tartlets, and, last but not least, freshly prepared finger sandwiches.

Luke chewed thoughtfully as he tactfully observed Clary and Jace converse. They had their fingers intertwined under the table and kept grinning at each other; they obviously must have thought they were being discreet with the hand-holding-under-the-table thing. He rolled his eyes in disgust at the mere thought of that boy huffing and puffing over his daughter- _hi_s_ innocent daughter._ His fatherly instinct kicked in and he- actually- _kicked_ Jace from under the table.

Shock colored his golden features as he turned to Luke, "Did you just kick me?"

Luke feigned ignorance; his mouth dropped open, "Me? No? Why?" Jace stared for a moment, unsure of what to say, before shrugging and turning back to a very puzzled Clary, who eyed Luke questioningly. Jocelyn- who had observed the exchange- gripped Luke's nether regions from under the table. His azure eyes widened in response and his hand went to remove hers from the death-like grip on his member. In a futile attempt to disguise his pain, he coughed- conspicuously- everyone turned to watch him hack. Simon rose from his chair, clearly concerned, "Are you alright there, Luke?"

He closed his eyes tightly, attempting to regain his composure, "_Yes,_" He blew out, "just had a tickle in my throat! All's well."

Isabelle nodded before turning to Magnus, "Hey, remember that time I came over for tea and you served those little mini Victoria sponge cakes?"

Magnus chuckled lightly, swirling his lemonade around in his glass, "Let me guess- you'd like some?" She shrugged looking at her nails nonchalantly, "I mean, if it's not _too much_ to ask..."

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks emanating from his finger-tips, before a huge plate chock-full of the pastry appeared before Isabelle. She blinked, "By the Angel- I can't eat all this!" Simon laughed while sliding multiple cakes off the enormous plate, "Well don't mind if I do!"

Alec eyed his boyfriend as he continued to sip from his lemonade gingerly before commenting low enough for no one but them to hear, "You spiked your lemonade, didn't you?" Magnus chuckled gleefully, confirming his suspicion. "I cannot _believe_ you- it's noon for Christ sakes."

Magnus slid his glass over, "Its lemonade mixed with Swiss gold vodka- your favorite." Alec laughed and playfully swatted his boyfriend, "_My favorite?_ You mean _your favorite_." Magnus shrugged smiling, "Oh well!"

Clary observed her mother from the corner or her eye. She didn't _seem_ to be displaying any notable signs of pregnancy- at least none that Clary could notice. She was eating a finger sandwich and staring off at the far wall. She was _somewhat_ _glowing_, but her mother had always had a bit of a glow to her. Clary looked down at her plate frowning as she picked at her scone. Despite the fact that her mother had hid her from the shadow world for so long- her mother and her were pretty open about most things- things that mattered. Clary thought, with a sting of bitterness, that this should constitute as something rather _important_, as it would mean a big change for their small family.

She continued to stare at her unsuspecting mother before Jocelyn was brought out of her reverie and looked to Clary. She blinked and smiled, "Having fun?"

She plastered a smile of her own- albeit fake- before chirping, "_So much fun!_ We should do this again."

Sensing her fabricated tone, Jace and Luke turned to observe the girls. Jocelyn seemed to also have picked up on her daughters false exuberance, "Is everything alright, hun?" Clary nodded excitedly, "Everything's just _peachy,_ mom." Jace squeezed her hand from under the table, but she ignored him.

Her mother glanced at Luke quickly before turning back to her, "Oh…well, okay." She paused, awkwardly, before asking, "How are the scones?"

_Unbelievable,_ she thought grimly. Why wouldn't her mother just tell her she was pregnant? Did she think perhaps Clary didn't _want_ a new sibling? Perhaps, her mother thought, after everything that had happened with Jonathan- and Amatis, it might have been _too soon_ to bring a new baby into their healing family. She thought momentarily, with a sinking horror, that perhaps her mother had no intention of keeping said baby. _No,_ she shook the thought out of her head. If given the opportunity to have a completely normal child- one without any experimental tampering to said child's blood- she knew her mother would see it as a blessing. Her mother, like Jace had told her the night before, was probably just waiting for the right moment to tell her the news.

Clary looked down at her half eaten, Dorset cream covered scone before replying, "_Delicious._"

* * *

Jocelyn sashayed out of the bathroom wearing a provocative lace and tulle chemise Luke had bought her from La Perla_._ She smiled to herself as she walked over to her husband who had his ear pressed firmly against their bedroom door. He strained to listen for any sound of Jace and Clary- perhaps they'd try to sneak out tonight. He wasn't having any of _that_. She wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and kissed between his shoulder blades, "Forget them, Luke. They're teenagers; they're going to do what they're going to do, regardless of a single cock-block-"

"Stop," he cut her off sounding almost pained, "I don't want to hear that word associated with our _daughter_." Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, clearly amused, "You mean, _cock?_" she questioned innocently. He groaned, turning to face her, "Jocelyn, this isn't a game-"

"Don't lecture _me_ about worrying for Clary. _You're_ the one who told me I had to loosen up on her." She took his hands in hers, "Please, for the love of God, can we have sex? I was feeling all gross yesterday because of the baby, but I'm much better today. Let's do it- we leave tomorrow anyways."

Luke cracked a small smile at her, "Is this you or the hormones talking?" She laughed, shaking her head, her red hair moving all around her, "Seventy percent me, and thirty percent pregnancy hormones."

"Dear God, only _seventy percent you?_" he backed her up onto the bed. She giggled, "Sorry…"

"You don't sound very sorry to me, dear. A punishment is in order I believe…"

* * *

"_Hurry!_" he whisper-yelled to his fiery girlfriend tip-toeing down the hall behind him in an attempt to avoid the creaking floorboards. She scowled at him, "Don't you whisper-yell at _me_, Herondale. I don't want to wake up Luke- like _last time_!" she whisper-yelled right back. Jace chuckled quietly as she came to his side, "Lead the way, princess." She took his right hand in her left one and led him down the stairs. She made a right, leading them into the great room. Jace eyed Clary's thin scalloped floral pajama shorts, smiling to himself, as they highlighted her round pert bum and floated tantalizingly around her petite hips.

She went to a bookshelf toward the center of the wall and pushed forward- to Jace's surprise it gave- revealing a secret room. He smirked with a lewd glint in his eye, "Planning on sneaking me away into a secret dungeon to have your way with me, Clarissa?" he tsked as she glared up at him rather impatiently. "_No._" she hissed, "This was your idea. You said you wanted to- what did you say, _'christen'_ the house." She paused musing, "Though this isn't really _our_ home to 'christen'."

He chuckled as he ambled into the secret room and took in his surroundings. It wasn't a big room, but roomy enough for a few people to have a small get together. A small electrical fireplace was the focal point of the room, before it laid a polar bear rug- the head of the bear facing a floor to ceiling bookshelf by the right wall. Clary shut the door behind her and shivered when she caught sight of the rug, "Its real- imported." She said answering his unspoken question. Two black suede belle de fleur French love seats were placed on either side of the polar bear rug, making for a striking color contrast in the room. Jace guessed perhaps Clary's mother had something to with the eye-catching scheme.

Clary had turned on the fireplace- illuminating the room with red and orange artificial flames. She was sitting on one of the love seats watching Jace. He blew a kiss to her before moving to sit beside her and pulling her legs onto his lap. She moved her closer to him, before he nuzzled his head into her neck. She hummed as he moved to place sweet kisses along the base of her collarbone as he pulled down the thin strap of her baby doll top. She twisted her fingers into the golden curls on the nape of his neck before she playfully nipped at his ear.

He smiled and sighed against her skin, "By the Angel, I love you."

She kissed is jaw, "You better." He pinched her bum lightly in response, to which she squealed.

He pulled back fast, "Shh! If we wake up your-" She rolled her eyes before cutting him off, "The room is sound proof. No sound gets out. That's why I took us here- duh." She smirked at him.

Lascivious thoughts raced through his mind as he grinned down at her, "So we can have sex as loud as we want and no one will hear?" She shook her head before swatting his chest, "You say it as if we're going to be _screaming_."

He wiggled his brows, "You don't know the plans I have for you tonight, little miss."

Placing her hands on his chest and leaning in, she bit his lip before breathing out, "Why don't you show me?" He smiled before trapping her in his arms and lifting her up to move them down on the all white bear rug. Realizing what he intended to do, Clary spoke up, "Dear, God- you wanna do it on the _dead bear_?"

He laid her down on the fur before kneeling over her and shrugging, "It'll be soft for you…and kinda hot with the fireplace on. I feel like we're about to recreate some passionate sex scene from Magnus's book collection-", he added hastily, "don't ask me how I know that."

She shuddered, "Wasn't going to."

He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side before leaning over her slender form. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a smoldering kiss. He could feel the passion, love, and adoration radiating off her in waves. She trailed her hands over his golden biceps and traced the ghostly scars of old runes that had once shone starkly against his skin. He slipped a hand under her baby doll top and squeezed her breast lightly. She let out a shaky breath into his hot mouth as he rolled her pert nipple in between his skilled fingers.

They continued their hot sensual kiss, moaning occasionally, before Jace broke a part- impatience coloring his handsome features- to rip her top over her head. Clary yelped in surprised, but didn't protest. He leaned down onto her once again, this time trailing steamy kisses from the base of her neck down to her chest before he engulfed one of her perky breast into his warm mouth. She hummed with delight, smiling to herself as she slipped her hands through his silky golden locks.

As he moved to bite down on her other breast, he slipped his hand up her shorts and traced her entrance, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the fiery red head. He swirled his tongue around her taunt nipple, causing her hips to buck up in a deliciously quick motion. His chest rumbled against her as he chuckled lightly to her reactions, "_So sensitive…_" he murmured.

He continued to stroke her very wet spot- which was aching to be ravished- before moving to capture her nub between his slickened fingers. She moaned at his touch, rolling her head back against the white fur. Removing her hands from his hair, she began to shimmy out of her shorts- which Jace gladly helped her do. He groaned when he spread her legs and saw she was practically dripping for him before plunging two fingers into her hole. Clary gasped and arched her back as he pumped fiercely into her, all the while using his thumb to energetically rub at her clit. He watched her shudder under his intelligent ministrations before chuckling at the wanton moans falling from her lips. She bucked her hips up wildly when he occasionally leaned down to suck her swollen clit.

Jace relished in the fact that he was the only one who ever gotten her this sopping wet. His erection was straining painfully against his pants, but he ignored the tightness and focused solely on the beauty before him. As he picked up his pace, she began to ride his fingers as hard as she could. He watched her, his eyes glittering with lust. She could feel the acute ache in her abdomen, the beginnings of a frenzied spark igniting there. "Jace?" she whimpered as she gripped the ivory colored fur beneath her. He smirked, full and well knowing she was close, before leaning in to kiss her neck and whisper, "_Come for me._"

She felt the spark explode before she cried out, shutting her eyes tightly as the violent waves of her orgasm surged through her. Jace leaned down to her womanhood and lapped away at the nectar that flowed from her. As she came down from her high- panting and smiling like an idiot- she hummed affectionately and slipped a hand into his hair, watching him as he licked away her juices.

"Mhmmm…Jace, please…" she moaned softly. He looked up at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes. Sitting up to kneel before her, he moved to slip his pajama pants down- only to be stopped by his eager girlfriend. "That's my job!" she scolded lightly. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head as she pushed them down. His bulging erection sprung free from its confines, nearly swatting her in the face. She pulled back smirking, "So now _you're_ not wearing underwear to bed either? Interesting…"

He placed a finger under her chin bringing her head up to face him, "I learned from the best." He leaned in and caught her mouth with his, probing it open with his tongue before swirling his around hers. She slipped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as they leaned back down onto the fur.

Kicking off the rest of his pants, Jace reached down to pump lightly at his member before rubbing the head against her flushed nub. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "_Uhhhh…_" she mewled, writhing under the intense spasm of her sensitive nerve-endings. The flesh to flesh contact sent her mind spiraling. She caught the sparkle in Jace's eyes as he watched her roll her hips against him. Once again she could feel her herself inching towards oblivion.

"You like that?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded furiously, "_Please Jace_," she whimpered, "I need you…uhhh- _fuck!_" she screamed as she came hard.

He could hardly suppress his own moan as he watched her shudder and quake underneath him. He caressed her cheek reverently as he waited for her breathing to normalize. When she smiled up at him he reached behind to his pajama pants pocket to retrieve a condom.

Clary groped her breast in anticipation of what was to come. She listened to the sound of foil breaking before she watched her boyfriend slip on the latex and sink his throbbing cock deep into her chasm. They moaned in unison, as their most intimate parts rejoiced at their reunion. _"You will be the death of me._" he gasped out breathlessly.

She groaned, "If you don't start soon, _you'll_ be the death of _me._"

He pecked her lips quickly, "Patience is a virtue."

She smirked jokingly, "One I lack."

He shook his head, laughing, before he started up his delicious pounding into her sex. She widened her legs for him as he continued to ram into her sweet spot over and over, each thrust deeper than the last. Her legs shook as her femoral triangle nerves swelled with delight; beads of sweat collecting on both their trembling bodies.

He gazed down at her drunk with lust. She stared up at him through heavy eyelids, copper colored lashes brushing her high cheekbones. Her plump pink lips parted as she cried out his name. He palmed the swells of her breast in his hands before he leaned down to silence her shameless mewls with his hot mouth.

She gripped his triceps when his rigid cock began impaling her at a speed that left her practically hyperventilating like an asthmatic. The tremor in her abdomen rose and twisted inside her before the electrifying orgasm tore through her. He was rewarded with her walls clamping down on him, saturating his length with a sea of her scent.

"_AHHHH! JACE!"_ She screamed as she arched her back repeatedly. He grunted in response, a familiar kindling tingling in his abdomen and ball sack. He threw his head back panting, feverishly getting in a few more blinding thrusts before letting go. _"Fuck...YES …UUHH…"_ he cried out in between ragged breathes as he came inside the condom.

He relaxed against her, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, as he attempted to normalize his breathing. Clary leaned her head against his while curling her arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him to her. She hummed joyfully as she felt his heart pound against his chest. "We're all sweaty." She breathed.

"Mhmmmm…" he hummed lazily.

She nipped at his ear playfully, "You tired?"

"Beat." He said huskily as he softly rubbed his nose against her jaw line. "Mhmm...let's get dressed and go back upstairs."

He groaned like a petulant child, "Five more minutes." She swatted his bum lightly before attempting to push him off her, "Up, up, up!"

He rolled over, allowing her to get up to search for her clothes. With only the artificial flames acting a source of light in the small room, Jace admired how the orange and red and gold blazed the room with a majestic aura. He stared at Clary's pert bum as she slipped her shorts back on, the flames hue glowing against her sweat covered skin. Her hair looked even fierier in the flame colored room.

She turned to him, his top in her hand, before she threw it down at him, "C'mon, we can cuddle upstairs, I promise." He sat up and slipped the shirt over his head before reaching over for his pants.

She loved moments like these- moments when they could sneak away for some x-rated _fun-_ without _anyone_ interrupting them. She blushed at the memory of Alec barging into Jace's room just as he was undoing the clasp of her bra. She yelped and hid behind Jace, as he sputtered an apology in the doorway before shutting it close. Another time- mid coitus- Isabelle had knocked relentlessly on the door asking for Clary. "I know you two are in there- probably going at it like rabbits- but I need Clary's opinion on this dress for tonight!" Jace roared some unintelligent words at her before they heard her heels click back down the hall to her room.

"Ready?" Jace asked heading towards the door. She nodded, walking over to the fireplace to shut it off before padding over to where he stood- slowly as the room was now pitch black- to hold his hand.

He pushed the door open revealing more darkness. Shock colored her features as she remembered something important. She couldn't see his face, but she looked up and whispered in his direction, "We forgot to get the condom wrapper!"

He shushed her, "I already got it it's in my-"

The lights flickered on inside the great room, momentarily blinding Jace and Clary. They covered their eyes, horror freezing them into place as they heard the _last_ voice they'd want to hear.

"Well, well, well," Luke said sounding extremely stern, "look at what I found."

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum, bum!**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, it does mean a lot to get feedback! **

**Someone suggested I write about the whole summer- I'm considering it…somewhat…sort of…a little bit…maybe…if I were to do that, then perhaps I'd slip in some Sizzy as well- they're like my favorite! Though I don't know if I'd do any Sizzy fanfics cause I don't think I'd do it justice… Isabelle's quite the character and Simon is really funny- I ain't got that many jokes, ya know what I'm sayin'?**

**Lol, again thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I really had to do that XD hahaha!**


	3. Una Noche Loca

**More COHF spoilers in this chapter.**

**Hello again! **

**I realized in the last chapter I was focusing too much on making the Clace scene all steamy and forgot to write a scene about the fun they're having at the lake house, so due to my mistake the characters will be staying an extra day :) of course the Isabelle has to call her mom, as does Simon- but don't worry, my super power is making anything possible! **

**And I received a review about how it was cool that it wasn't Jocelyn being all protective and rather Luke. To that I'd like to say that at the end of COHF Jace and Jocelyn seemed to be warming up to each other, so I don't want to regress to the way they were in previous books (Jocelyn believing Jace was somewhat evil due to his upbringing with Valentine, and Jace thinking she didn't like him) I would like to move forward in developing their relationship. So I'll probably be writing little scenes of them here and there, just showing how they're getting along. **

**So yes, without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Jace was the first to speak, "Luke-"

"_Don't._ I know what you two were doing- I just heard Clary ask about the condom wrapper. You're _not_ fooling me."

"We weren't-"

"_Save it, Jace."_ He growled, "This _better_ be the last time the two of you do it under _my _roof- or there will be consequences. I'm all for the two of you dating- but I'm most certainly _not _okay with this. _I forbid it._" Clary flinched at the harshness in his voice.

They still couldn't see his face as their eyes were still adjusting to the light. Clary could imagine his face pinched with anger- she'd never really seen Luke truly angry before. Perhaps that one time at the park when she was about seven and those boys had called her Raggedy Ann. There was also that time when her math teacher was picking on her in the eighth grade and he went to go 'straighten him out'- and another time at a restaurant in City Island where the waiter was annoying her mother with his constant flirting. And who could forget the time when she used a rune to bring a Shadowhunter back from the dead- albeit momentarily. But she'd never seen him _really_ angry at her- not _this_ angry at least.

A tear slipped from her eye against her will as she stifled a sob. Luke must have not noticed, she thought as he didn't say anything- or perhaps he didn't care for her tears anymore. He was beyond being moved by her emotions. She chided herself for crying at such a ridiculous thing- Jace and she were old enough, they were in love, and they were being safe- he shouldn't be so upset.

But the part of her- the little girl in her- cried because she knew she'd let her dad down. Even though technically Luke wasn't her _actual_ biological father, in her heart he was the real thing to her. For him to scold her in such a way made her heart clench. _I'm so sorry_, she wanted to say but she remained silent for fear of her voice cracking and giving her pitiful state away. She blinked, her eyes finally adjusting to the light in the room. She could see Luke fuming from where he stood near the couch, "I get that you two are teenagers and you're going to do…" he hesitated, "_adult things_, but it _will not_- and I repeat _WILL NOT_ happen under my roof. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Jace spoke in a respectful voice. Luke waited for Clary's response, but she couldn't talk now. She hid her head in Jace's side, refusing to show her pathetic expression. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, not entirely understanding her reaction.

The lump in her throat inhibited her from making any sort of response. More tears spilled from her green eyes, staining Jace's shirt. _Great, I'm so pathetic,_ she thought embarrassed. Feeling the moister gather on his shirt, he smoothed a hand over her hair, "Don't cry, Clary." He cooed.

She heard Luke trek over to her side, "Hey," he said softly rubbing her arm, "Clary come here." He held his arms out for her, which she happily leaned into. She allowed herself to sob against him now that he seemed somewhat calmed down.

She hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his chest. His kissed the top of her hair and rocked her in his arms, "Honey, you know I love you- you're my whole world Clary, you're my little girl. But you have to understand, as a father I need establish boundaries- and I hope you can understand when I say that I don't want you and Jace doing those sorts of things under my roof. Alright hun? I'm not mad at you, sweetheart- I promise." He kissed the top of her hair once again as if to reassure her. She sniffled against his shirt, "I'm sorry Luke," she croaked out, "I'm really, _really_ sorry. I love you too." She looked up at him through wet red rimmed eyes. "Please don't hurt Jace." She croaked out pleadingly.

Luke chuckled, "Aww man..."

Jace shook his head and looked down, stifling a small smile.

* * *

"My mom said yes!" Simon called from the great room as he strolling into the kitchen.

"Uhh…" Alec covered his face with his hands, "did she really?" he said with a slightly annoyed tone. Isabelle glared at him before punching his arm. He made a noise of surprise before glaring at her, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he cried out as he rubbed his freshly injured arm.

She smiled as she chided him lightly, "Be nice."

Jace chuckled from the one of the stools near the island, "Careful Izzy, that's _my_ parabatai."

She smiled sweetly in his direction, "And that's_ my_ friend you're dating- who happens to be on the same team as me- the girl team. So, if you like the hanky-panky and want to continue doing so with _said friend_, then you won't try anything- or else."

Amused, he cocked his head at her, "Or else what?"

"I'll get Clary to deprive you from sex for a week." She threatened. He laughed heartily, nearly choking on his bacon, "You should already know that m'lady simply can't keep her hands off me. So I think you're threat is an empty one darling sister, as she'd never agree to it."

"M'lady?" Simon asked amused.

"I can't keep my hands off you?" Clary mumbled sleepily as she trekked into the kitchen.

"That's according to Mr. Herondale." Alec said through a mouthful of eggs. Clary looked at the huge plate of eggs seated on the counter and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She moved towards the pancakes plate as she took a smaller plate from a stack on the counter. She began to load up her empty plate with four hot buttermilk hotcakes. She inhaled the delicious scent, "Mhmmmm."

Setting down his Tropicana, Jace raised an eyebrow before commenting, "Too many pancakes aren't good for a Shadowhunter, Clary. Perhaps you should-" he stopped when she glowered in his direction. "Nevermind…"

"Oh relax," Isabelle said while digging into her eggs, "I'm sure with all the sex you two are having your burning off calories like it's nobody's business." Simon coughed- as did Alec. Magnus simply shook his head, slipping some gin into his coffee while no one was looking. Clary looked down at her plate intently as her face heated up.

Once he collected himself, Simon beamed at Clary, "We convinced your mom and Luke to let us stay another day. I called my mom and she said it was alright."

She smiled through a mouthful of pancakes, "Sounds great."

Isabelle slurped from her juice before commentating, "Great indeed, now I have more time to work on my tan."

* * *

Clary was in her room applying sun-block when she heard a faint knock at her door, "Come in!"

Jace walked in, his golden hair dangling in his eyes, "Hey." He said standing by the door, looking somewhat hesitant. She smiled back at him, "Hey- you alright?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about last night."

She patted the spot next to her on the blue button tufted ottoman, "Come sit." He trekked over and sat beside her, eyeing the pointillism on her bed covers. "Georges Lemmen?" he asked.

She looked at him, completely baffled as to how he knew that- Jace didn't seem like the type to know much about art. Then again, he was always surprising her. She blinked, "Uh- yes…how did you know?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "When I was with Sebastian in Paris I decided to tour some museums while he was out at meetings. This picture was in the Musée d'Orsay-I think it's called 'The Beach at Heist'." He smiled at her, "One day I'll take you."

She reached up to move a lock hair that was in his eyes, "I'd love that. And you still owe me to a trip to the Eiffel Tower- don't think I've forgotten." She smirked.

He chuckled and covered his face with his hands, "By the Angel…"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him, "So about last night…"

He straightened, suddenly remembering what he'd initially come to speak with her about, "Yeah- last night. You said nobody could hear us…but then how did Luke know we were downstairs?"

She froze. He _did_ bring up a good point. How _did _Luke hear them last night? Maybe they weren't as quiet going downstairs as they had initially thought. Perhaps he went down for something to drink and heard them coming out of the secret room and went to confront them? She shuddered at the idea of Luke having heard them moaning and groaning and slamming into each other.

She shook her head, "There's _no way_ he could've heard us- then everyone else would've heard us, and we all know how mature _they are_. They would've been making dirty jokes at breakfast- wiggling their eyebrows and all that."

He snickered, "Your right- but still. It's weird that he knew we were there." She nodded, "Maybe we can ask him?"

His eyebrows flew up, "Are you suicidal? No way- he went easy on us last night because you were crying. If we asked him _now_ he'd probably twist my balls off with a big ole smile on his face."

Clary burst into giggles at the image her head conjured up. "Not funny." He mumbled.

"Have you seen him? Luke? Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Yeah- your mom gave me dish washing duty and he came in for breakfast by the time I was done. He gave me a manly nod."

She quirked an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, "A _manly nod?_"

Smiling, he poked her side, "_Yes_, a manly nod. He didn't seem angry or anything- well he was _sort_ _of angry_ when he found out we ate all the bacon…" he mused.

Clary giggled, knowing full and well how cranky Luke can get without his daily dose of bacon. She still was wondering _how _Luke had known they were down in the secret room. _I guess we'll never know_, she thought idly.

* * *

Isabelle sat atop Simon's shoulders- much to Alec's chagrin. He eyed them speculatively, _he better not be sleeping with her- I'll kill him. _Despite the fact that Simon had ventured with them to Edom to assist in the take down of the biggest villain the Shadowhunters had ever faced, Isabelle was still his sister, and as her older brother it was his job to protect her from all the bumbling idiots that came knocking on her door. Since Simon's reappearance into their lives, Alec noticed he'd taken to wearing contacts instead of his dorky looking glasses. He smirked to himself as he concocted a plan to swipe his contacts from his room during the night.

Mangus observed his devious smirk, "Thinking of a new position to try, dear?"

Alec's eyes widened as he whipped his head around to gawk at his boyfriend, "N-no! I was just thinking of playing a prank on Simon."

Now Mangus's eyes widened, "Isabelle _won't_ like that." Alec shrugged, "She won't know it was me. She'll probably assume it was Jace anyways."

He sighed, "Jace and Simon have _actually_ been getting along- you're the only one who's all sour about him hanging around."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm not _sour_ about him being around. I'm grateful for him saving Isabelle's life- how could I not be? If it wasn't for him it would just be me and Jace. However, that doesn't change the fact that Isabelle is my sister and he's a horny seventeen year old boy. There are things I need to protect her-"

"If you think that sister of yours is _still _a virgin you're delusional." Magnus deadpanned. Alec sputtered, his face turning red, "I-she- well," he cleared his throat before composing his thoughts, "regardless, I still need to do my duty as the older brother." He finished with a puff of his chest.

Magnus shook his head, flecks of glitter flying out in the process, "Whatever…"

* * *

"_Hurry up!"_ Isabelle yelled at the couple leisurely strolling over to the edge of the lake. Jace and Clary walked hand in hand in their swimsuits. Simon scoffed, "_Ralph Lauren trunks-_ Really?"

Jace ignored him and turned to his sister, "Any particular reason why you're sitting on Simon's shoulders?"

She smirked deviously, "Yes! I challenge the two of you to a game of chicken."

Clary groaned. There was _no way_ she was sitting on Jace's shoulders- she'd crush him. "Absolutely not." She grumbled. Isabelle pouted, _"Please?"_

Jace tugged on her hand, "It could be fun."

She shook her head stubbornly, "Nope."

Groaning, Simon threw Isabelle off his shoulders. She made a noise of surprise before falling back into the water. He swam away from the scene of his crime, knowing full and well that she'd come after him.

Isabelle shot up out of the water clutching her noise, "Aghhh! _SIMON LEWIS! I got water up my nose!_"

The group burst into hysterics as they watched her wrinkle her nose and scrunch her face up in a futile attempt to expel the water. Her cheeks were burning, _"This ISN'T FUNNY!_" She yelled at them.

"You're right- it's _hilarious_!" Jace whooped. Clary clutched her sides as she gasped out in between giggles, _"Did you...did you see when she….when she fell back? Her face was _priceless_!"_

Simon was by the rope tied to the tree, "You look hot when you're wet like that Izzy."

Jace and Alec ceased their laughing and glared at the boy. Clary barley noticed as she was doubled over in her fit of giggles. Isabelle couldn't suppress a smirk, "Oh yeah?" she called, "Too bad you're not getting any- _especially_ after that little stunt." She huffed.

Simon's cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment as Alec and Jace laughed.

Isabelle swam to the shore of the lake around where Clary was standing. Stealthily, she dashed out the water without the other girl noticing- the sand beneath her feet hot but silent as she ran over to Clary. Jace- who was recovering from his fit of laughter- noticed Isabelle's determined expression as she ran over to his girlfriend. His eyebrows shot up, _"Clary look-"_

Clary barely heard him as she was still laughing at Isabelle's earlier fall. Isabelle- using the girl's distraction to her advantage- threw Clary over her shoulder. "Ommpph!" she cried out at the pain of her stomach connecting with Isabelle's hard shoulder. Ignoring Clary's screams of protest, the raven haired girl darted back to the lake and tossed her friend in. Clary yelped before she hit the water with a loud splash.

Isabelle grinned, "_HA!_ Not so funny now, huh?"

Not that Clary heard her- she was still underwater flailing about trying to figure out which way was up. Simon roared with laughter, _"Now _that _was funny!"_

* * *

"_Dinner's ready!"_ Jocelyn called from the kitchen.

She could hear the sound of a small stampede coming from upstairs. Everyone was rushing down the stairs- Alec nearly knocking Simon over the banister. Isabelle was the first one in the dining room, "Ha!" she proclaimed triumphantly, "To the victor go the spoils- or in this case a seat at the head of the table."

Jace smirked, "I was even trying." To which Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Satisfaction lies in the effort, not in the attainment, full effort is full victory." Magnus said as he took a seat. She scoffed, "_Oh whatever_- to seek greatness is the only righteous vengeance."

Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly, "My, my- whoever would you be seeking revenge on?"

She glared, _"All of you- for laughing at me today!_ So _HA! _I win, you lose." She stuck out her tongue childishly. Alec rolled his eyes, "Oh please, victory without danger is a triumph without glory."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she lowered herself onto the chair Simon had graciously pulled out for her, "There _was_ danger- I could've fell down the stairs. I could've snapped my neck and died! Yet here I am- _in my_ _full glory._"

"Great is the victory that is gained without bloodshed." Luke said as he walked into the room holding a plate of steaming hot kebabs. He placed the platter at the center of the table, _"Bon apétite."_

They weren't just regular kebabs, Simon noticed. These had mini potatoes, small pieces of salmon, bits of sausage, and some mini tomatoes- all on one stick. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Uhh…"

"Don't worry," Luke reassured him, "the sausage is kosher."

He relaxed, "Thanks." He placed a few kebabs on his plate before digging in.

"I almost forgot you're Jewish." Isabelle said idly. She munched happily on the potato before commenting, "Really good seasoning on these potatoes."

"I told you it would taste good." Jocelyn said to Luke as she trekked into the room with a plate of corn on the cob and a large bowl of spinach and tomato quinoa salad- one of Clary's favorite sources of protein since she didn't like eating a lot of meat. Reaching over for some corn, Luke mumbled something that sounded like _yes dear_ before taking a bite. He closed his eyes and moaned graciously, "So buttery…"

Isabelle and Clary exchanged a look of slight disgust before returning to their conversation. Isabelle smiled before whispering, "I'm going to try and seduce Simon tonight."

Clary's eyes widened as she momentarily choked on her lemonade, _"What?"_

Isabelle shushed her, "Stop choking- you're going to draw attention. Anyways, yeah- I bought this dark blue slip with black lace, its _super sexy._ I doubt he'll be able to keep his little virgin eyes off me."

Speechless, Clary simply stared at her. She had known that Isabelle loved Simon for quite some time- even when Isabelle wouldn't admit it to herself. A small part of her figured Simon would lose it to Izzy, though at the time the thought was conceived things were complicated between the two of them. Simon had been helping her through the loss of Max and quite possibly the divorce of her parents- which had come to pass shortly after the Dark War.

Though after the war Simon hadn't returned with them to Idris- he had sacrificed himself for their safe return to their dimension. The months spent without Simon had taken a toll not only on Clary- but Isabelle as well. She had finally opened herself up to someone other than her family, only to have them ripped away from her shortly afterward. Despite this, she managed to not become bitter.

Of course- with Simon's recent reappearance she's been on cloud nine. There was a noticeable difference in the Lightwood girl whenever Simon was around. She smiled a little wider, laughed a little louder, and walked with a bit more purpose.

Isabelle's eyes twinkled with excitement, "I can't _wait_ till he sees me! _He is going to die!_"

Clary smiled and swatted her, _"Shush-_ he's sitting _right there_, he might hear you."

Demurely, Isabelle shot a sideways glance at Simon who was too busy piling up some spinach and tomato quinoa salad on his plate to notice. "Well if he does hear then he'll know to wash up properly before tonight's events," She said with a slow wink, _"if you get my drift." _

Clary suppressed a laugh and shook her head while directing her attention to the plate of food before her.

* * *

Isabelle stood before the floor length mirror in the bathroom eyeing the slip she was wearing. The black lace that bordered the bottom of the silk tickled her thighs whenever she moved. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she took a deep breath before striding out of her room and over to Simon's.

The lights in the house were all off since everyone had gone to bed early due to the fact that they were leaving the lake house right after breakfast. Despite the darkness in the hall, she found her way to Simon's door. _"Game face…" _she whispered to herself before turning the knob and sauntering in.

The lamp on the night stand beside the bed was on. Isabelle gasped when she caught sight of Simon- alerting him of her presence. His eyes flew wide open when he caught sight of her standing in his doorway, _"Dear God- Isabelle,"_ he moved to cover himself with a pillow.

_He's masturbating?_ Isabelle thought vexingly, _why didn't he just ask _me _for help?_

She smiled inwardly at the predicament presented before her- this would be _better _than she had originally thought. "Need help?" she asked innocently while tugging on a lock of her hair.

His jaw dropped, Isabelle giggled, _By the Angel, he's so cute…_

"I-I-umm- well-"

She closed the door behind her and moved into the room, _"Shhh…I want to."_

Simon adjusted himself on the bed and gulped as he watched her approach him through heavy lidded eyes. He had been so close to release until she came in to interrupt him- but with the look she was giving him now, he could feel his balls tightening ever further- he'd never thought they could hurt that much. The tingling in his sack was painful as his body was aching for a release- and soon.

She crawled onto the bed with him, never breaking eye contact. She reached forward to push him back against the pillows behind him, "I'll help you finish."

"Isabelle- I-"

She huffed before silencing him with her lips. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues began their torturous assault on one another. Isabelle slid a hand atop the pillow covering Simon's nether regions- or as she liked to call it _the baloney pony._ He pulled back and hissed as he felt the pressure she was applying through the material.

Throwing the pillow aside, Simon's cock sprung up- veiny and rigid. Her eyes widened, "My, I guess what the Jews say _is _true- you _are _God's chosen people."

Simon's cheeks reddened considerably, "Uh- thank you…" he mumbled. She giggled at his shyness- it was adorable. And she felt honored to be the only girl to ever have laid eyes on his manhood.

She glanced at him only to find him staring at her with pure lust in his eyes, _"Isabelle…"_ he groaned out almost pained. She caressed his cheek affectionately, "Can I suck it?" at the look of surprise he gave her she quickly added, _"Please?"_

He made a strangled noise as he threw his head back, "You know I won't ask you to do that."

Pouting she moved down on the bed positioning herself between his legs. Shocked, his head shot up to protest, "You don't have to do that, Izzy."

She lowered her face to his rock hard cock. She had never performed fellatio before- she always felt as if she was above that. Not that she didn't mind _receiving _the occasional blow job from her flavor of the week, but she thought- up until that very moment- that she would never engulf a man's nether regions in her mouth. _But now_ she felt herself moisten with the idea of tantalizing Simon with her lips wrapped around his cock. "I know I don't _have to-_ _I_ _want to._ Just relax, it'll feel good." She was about to put her mouth on him before she paused and looked up, "Permission to proceed?"

Her breath tickled his manhood, causing him to draw a sharp breath, _"Permission granted." _He whispered in a shaky voice.

She started at the base of his length, flicking her tongue out before she licked all the way up his member like an ice cream cone- all the while looking him directly in the eyes. His mouth was dropped open as he watched her swirl her tongue atop the head, _"Oh god…" _She took him into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Simon. He covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

She bobbed her head up and down over his shaft, attempting to take him in deep but as it _was _her first time she could only fit some of him in. The part of his member that wasn't engulfed with her hot mouth was being pumped by her right hand. Not feeling enough moister on the part her hand was working, she popped him out of her mouth before she spat a generous amount of saliva atop the head of the shaft. Simon observed her through heavy lidded eyes, shuddering and hissing in delight as she pushed him back into her mouth.

She was sucking hard enough that she was tugged lightly at his member- she knew from what she had heard to never use teeth so she left those out of the equation. A string of incoherent babble fell from his lips as he panted harder and harder. His hips bucked up when she began moving her tongue back and forth- momentarily choking her. She gagged, her eyes brimming with tears, before she pulled away to catch her breath. She continued to move her right hand over his base as she took in a few more deep breathes before re-engulfing him. _"Holy fuck- uhhhhhhh- Isabelle…" _She faintly felt his throbbing member twitch in her mouth. Not slowing her pace, she looked up to him to see if she was doing well.

"_Isabelle …stop… I'm going to…"_ he pleaded not so convincingly. His She raised an eyebrow but continued sucking. _All or nothing,_ she thought to herself as she picked up her pace preparing for his imminent release. She idly recalled his balls before she cupped him in her left hand. In one swift motion she sent him over the edge, _"FUCK! Isabelle!" _Simon cried out huskily as he spasmed and spilled his seed into her mouth.

She sucked away each and every drop, making sure he was done before popping him out of her mouth and rubbing the tip against her lips causing him to expel a sharp breath. When she was done, she smiled through the salty aftertaste of his semen, "Did you like it?" she asked unabashed.

Still recovering from his high, he panted out in disbelief, "Couldn't you tell?"

She blushed, "Well it looked like you were enjoying yourself. That was my first time you know- giving a blow job."

He stared at her wide-eyed, "There's _no way _that was your first time."

Frowning, she sat back on her heels feeling slightly affronted, "Despite what you may believe Simon I'm not a slut- I mean yeah I've _been around_ but-"

"That's not what I meant…I didn't mean it as an insult. I just mean that it's hard to believe that was your first time since you seemed to know what you were doing- and you were really good. Well- then again I _am_ a virgin so I don't exactly have anything to compare it to…" he paused before flashing her a goofy smile that warmed her heart, "well technically now I'm _half a virgin_."

Her eyebrows shot up, _"Half a virgin?_ I've never heard that _one_ before." She mused, "Well I'm all about excellence- let me finish the job…" she whispered seductively pushing her breast out.

He sputtered, "You-uh-do you mean-"

"Let's have sex." She leaned forward to press and hand to his knee, "I'm ready, I love you, and most of all I trust you. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." She said with an unshakable certainly.

He smiled softly, watching as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. He could hardly believe she of all people would be attracted to him. It still baffled him at times- but whenever he doubted his worthiness of being hers she was always there to reassure him with one of her gentle smiles that she reserved solely for the people closest to her. _I'm going to lose my virginity to Isabelle fucking Lightwood,_ he thought frantically, _what if she doesn't like it and I make a complete fool of myself- what if she _laughs_?_

Shrinking slightly at his silence she added quickly, "Unless of course you don't want to." She finished with a pink blush. His eyebrows shot up, "If you think I don't want to have sex with you Isabelle Lightwood then you're absolutely delusional." He took in a breath, "Unfortunately, I didn't think you'd sneak into my room in the middle of the night to seduce me so I didn't bring any condoms with me." He grimaced.

She put her face in her hands and groaned. How could she have forgotten to bring a condom? _Of course_ _he wouldn't have one, _she thought miffed. She felt annoyed at the prospect of having to relieve herself as she was sure Simon wouldn't know what to do.

Her eyes flashed bright with an idea, "Oh my gosh- wait. I'm almost _positive _Jace and Alec brought condoms- I'll sneak into one of their rooms and take one."

His eyes flew wide, "Are you _insane?!_ If Alec _or _Jace catch you sneaking condoms out of their rooms _I'm dead._"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you know I'll protect you. I'll just flash em' the puppy eyes- works like a charm."

Simon chuckled, "Oh really?" she nodded, "I'll just get it from Jace's room- he gives me more leeway when it comes to this sort of thing." She hopped off the bed and headed towards the door, "P.S, I'm _super duper _wet right now, so if you could try and get things started while I'm gone I'd greatly appreciate it- I _need_ a release."

His jaw dropped at her bold speech, his cock twitching just slightly in anticipation of what was to come. Not only that, but the very thought of Isabelle having gotten _super duper _wet _because of him_ made him groan in pleasure. He stroked himself as he waited for her return.

* * *

Padding out into the dark hallway, she walked along the side of the wall until she had passed three doors. The last door was Jace's room-she was sure of it. She silently prayed to the Angel that he was wasn't awake- or that at least he was staying in Clary's room for the night- before she reached for the door knob to turn it open.

Inside the room she was met with more darkness- though not as dark as the hallway. The light of the moon lit the room, highlighting the body that laid in the large bed. _So he's here tonight…great._

Not exactly knowing where to search she figured she should try to find his wallet as she knew most guy's stashed a few condoms in there. _If I were a wallet where would I be, _she thought. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room till her gaze landed on a pair of jeans folded neatly atop the dresser by the bathroom door, _the back pocket of a pair of jeans perhaps…_

She tip-toed over to the dresser, careful to keep her footsteps light. She reached for the jeans and felt around the pockets for any bulges. _Nothing here, _she thought annoyed. She figured it wouldn't hurt to search his drawers. She drew in a silent breath before she pulled the handle of the top drawer open, hoping it didn't creak. To her relief it didn't, allowing her to release her breath. She eyed a box of condoms on the leftist side of the drawer, _jackpot._ She carefully opened the box before slipping one out and tucking it behind the slip material holding her right breast. She closed the box before setting it back down where she'd found it. Slowly, she closed the drawer.

Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky enough this time. A loud creak resounded through the quiet room with an awful screech-like noise. She heard a sharp gasp from behind her. She whipped around and saw as Jace shot up from his bed, his hand reaching for the seraph blade on the night stand.

Her heart sped up as he jumped out of the bed and flicked the lamp on. He squinted through the light, but managed to make out her silhouette, _"Isabelle?"_

She smiled sheepishly, "Hi…"

He continued to blink as his eyes adjusted to the light, "Any particular reason why you're in my room?" annoyance coloring his gruff sleepy voice. She smiled nervously attempting to think of an excuse, "I just wanted to kiss my favorite brother goodnight- nothing wrong with that."

His eyes widened considerably, "_Since_ _when _have you _kissed me goodnight?_"

_Stupid, _she scolded herself, _kiss him goodnight? As if._ She shrugged nonchalantly, "Better late than never right?"

He shook his head still confused, "That still doesn't make any sense…Isabelle, what's going on?"

She bit her lip still racking her head for excuses. Exasperated she huffed before placing a hand on her hip, "What? It wasn't like I was going to plant one on your lips- just your forehead." She strode over to him ignoring his startled expression before she reached up to push aside his hair to kiss his head. "There-goodnight oh favorite brother of mine."

Jace stared at her as he watched her leave. She turned the door knob, pulling the door open, "Izzy." Jace called.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

He shook his head chuckling, "I sincerely doubt he'd fit into _mine._"

She froze. Shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows slightly she asked innocently, "What?"

Jace pointed to his chest, "I can see the outline of the condom your hiding in your slip- it's obviously not for _you_, so I'm going to guess it's for Simon. I'm what they call _well endowed_ and well-"

She shivered, "He'll fit- _trust me._" She said before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. _Well that wasn't so bad,_ she thought as she tip-toed back to Simon's room.

* * *

He managed to get himself painfully hard with just the thought of a naked Isabelle Lightwood in his bed. He looked up as he heard the door open, revealing a flushed Isabelle, "Got it." She grinned.

_This is actually happening- I'm going to lose my virginity to Isabelle fucking Lightwood, _he thought enthusiastically.

Aroused, she eyed his impressive length, "I see you're ready."

He palmed himself, his throat filled with emotion, "Come here." He croaked out.

Sauntering over to the bed, she pulled the condom out of her slip, setting it on the nightstand. She moved to crawl onto the bed beside him. Simon was shaking- partially out of excitement and partially out of fear of making a fool out of himself. Noticing how nervous he was, she leaned into him and caressed his cheek lovingly. She pulled his head down to hers. "Don't be nervous." She murmured. He nodded while moving a shaky hand behind her head, closing the distance and connecting her lips up to his.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck before twisting her body over his so that she was now hovering over him. Simon pulled her down onto him before flipping them over. Pulling back he asked, "You wouldn't mind if I were on top, would you?"

She pouted, "I want a turn on top." He kissed the top of her head, "You'll get your turn," he gazed down at her, unmistakable desire burning in his coffee colored eyes, _"I promise."_

She wrapped a hand around the back of his head, bringing his lips back down to hers.

Their tongues swirled together in a passionate fervor, tugging and caressing one another. Simon moaned into her mouth, causing her to shiver with delight. Reaching down, she teased his bulge, slowly, lightly running the tips of her fingers up and down the shaft. _"Uhhhhh…"_ He moaned before he pulled back panting, "You're a tease."

She arched a well groomed eyebrow, "Well you're not complaining are you?" He shook his head, "No but, I feel like I'm going to cum again."

_That wasn't even five minutes,_ She wondered. "Tug on your balls, it'll help you last longer." She instructed while attempting to sit up. "Let's get this thing off me." She raised her arms up waiting for him to lift the slip over her head.

He gulped, "Are you sure?"

"_Yes!"_ she whisper-yelled. He nodded, reaching for the lacy hem before slowly slipping it up past her thighs, her hips, her waist, then finally revealing her voluptuous breast. He threw the garment off to the side of the bed. _Dear Lord, _he thought lustfully, _she's beautiful._ He eyed her full perky breast that were just aching to be touched, not to mention her curvy waist that sunk in at just the right ratio to give her body that hour glass look. Blushing, he looked down between her legs eyeing the smooth skin there.

Isabelle took his left hand and placed it on her breast. She smiled at the sensation, "You can touch me. Don't be shy. I want this."

_You don't have to tell me twice._ His other hand reached up to grope her other breast, which was just as soft as the other. He leaned closer to her, kissing up along the side of her jaw. He lightly nipped at her ear while Isabelle ran her hands over his faint abs.

He stifled a loud moan when she gripped his throbbing cock. She teased the tip with her thumb and was surprised to find drops of pre-cum collecting on the tip. "Are you close?" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him; she could sense a tinge of frustration in his voice when he said, _"God- Isabelle, yes."_ He hid his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel the tip of his member skim her entrance. She gasped, roughly pushing him away, "Are you_ insane? Put the condom on first!"_

He could hardly hear her over the rush of blood in his ears, though he could tell from the look on her face that she was somewhat frustrated. _Sexually frustrated?_ He wondered.

Growing impatient, Isabelle grabbed the condom off the nightstand and ripped on open. "I'll just do it for you."

He watched her roll the latex over his rigid length, panting slightly at just how sexy she looked. She peeked up at him, "So who goes first?"

Not understanding the question he simply stared at her, "Uh…what?"She shimmied her chest, causing her breast to bounce around, "If I go on top first you get to see all this goodness."

His mouth went dry, "Oh-uh, okay…"

She smiled, "So I go on top first?"

He nodded. She clapped her hands together before moving to the side of the bed, "Lie back against the pillows." She commanded. He obeyed.

She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist before slowly sliding her wet slit over his throbbing cock. Together they hissed in delight. Her muscles contracted at the sheer enormity of him. _"Oh my god," _Isabelle gasped out, "it feels even better than I imagined."

Simon nodded as he gripped the sheets, his face scrunching up in an almost pained expression, "I don't think I'm going to last Izzy." Placing a finger over his lips she shushed him, "Don't worry about- and don't feel embarrassed either, I totally get it. I just hope you don't mind if I keep going once you…you know."

Smiling, he shook his head, "Of course not- I love the view." Nodding she pressed her hands onto his chest to steady herself as she began to grind her hips into his. She began slowly at first, but with each passing moan she could hardly resist speeding up her pace- such to the point where Simon could only see a blur of their most intimate parts slamming into each other.

Simon's face contorted into a mix of pain, pleasure, euphoria, wrapped all together by pure abandon. With one hard upward thrust of his hips, his body was ablazed and ignited with his second orgasm of the night. _"Is-Isabelle…AHHH- Shiiiit." _He cried out in a ragged breathe as he quaked beneath her. She purred, pleased with his reaction. She threw her head back, simultaneously pinching and rubbing her pert nipples as she continued to fiercely pound herself onto Simon's enormous cock.

"You're so big…" she moaned unabashedly.

Simon watched her through heavy lidded eyes as she neared an almost frenzied pace. He rejoiced at the melody of Isabelle's cunt slapping down hard onto his painfully rigid member. A light sheen of sweat collected on her body, the moisture on her breast glittered as they bounced with each and every single one of her movements. She whimpered, relentlessly clashing her weeping hole over his slick length.

In the throes of her passion she cried out, "Oh- _Siiiiiimoooonn!_" The pressure inside her rose and twisted, making her tremble as it devoured her senses. _"Oh my- uhhhh…."_ She moaned. Simon let out an almost feral groan as he watched her come apart. He threw his head back and reached to grip Isabelle's hips- holding her up- before he slammed himself into her repeatedly. _"Fuck." _He roared as his eyes rolled the back of his head. He couldn't believe she was this sopping wet for him- it was sinful.

The kindling in her abdomen burst and rolled through her, drugging her senses in a maelstrom of pure unadulterated jubilance. _"SIMON!" _ she cried out with undulated vigor. Isabelle finally collapsed over him gasping and moaning softly as they were still connected.

Simon grunted as he continued his greedy onslaught on her pink swollen cunt, causing Isabelle to grip his shoulders, her face scrunched up as he continued to ravage her. _"Yeah you like that, huh?" _She mewled something that sounded like '_yes'_,_ "Uuhhh-SHI-FUUUCK." _He cried out as he shot his seed into the condom for the third time that night. Panting as he recovered from his high, he idly wondered if perhaps his semen would have leaked out the condom.

Running a hand over her hair, Simon said, "You're so beautiful Isabelle." She smiled against his shoulder whilst basking in her afterglow, "So are you." She murmured.

He coughed awkwardly, "Do you want me to…you know- go on top now?"

She huffed waving a hand, "I'm exhausted- that was practically a workout. If you want to, you're welcomed to rock my world, but if you're tired that's okay too."

He blew out a breath of relief, "Yeah I'm _really_ tired- three orgasms in one night? You're a genius."

Laughing, she moved onto the bed beside him, snuggling up to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her while tucking her into his side, "Goodnight Isabelle."

"Goodnight Simon." She smiled to herself before she dozed off; _I'm going to be _so _sore tomorrow._

"I hope we weren't that loud…" Simon murmured almost as an afterthought before dozing off into a deep peaceful sleep. Isabelle's eyes widened considerably, _Oh my god…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**For those of you who don't know/can't read Spanish, the title translates to 'A Crazy Night'**

**Originally I had thought I would just make a short Sizzy scene but then one thing led to another and I ended up making most of the chapter about Sizzy…oops, sorry no Clace :P (Not exactly like they **_**could **_**do anything naughty what with Luke breathing down their necks)**

**Speaking of Clace, did you think Clary was a bit OOC when she cried after getting caught by Luke? I kept telling myself that if she were caught in that sort of predicament that perhaps she **_**would **_**cry from embarrassment…though she didn't exactly cry from embarrassment in this chapter- she cried because she 'let her dad down'. **

**I feel sort of awkward about the amount of dialogue they had prior to the actual sex. I kind of figured that since its Simon's first time it would've been odd if Izzy just kind of jumped on him since that's not what they normally do in their relationship…I hope that makes sense. **

**(This is the longest chapter I've written so far- out of both my TMI stories. Fifteen pages on Microsoft Word (not including this author's note) and 7,596 words- phew!)**

**Again thank you for reading!**


	4. Slick Rick Gig

Red rimmed eyes stared back at him as he gazed into the oval mirror above the sink. Pressing his weight onto the bathroom counter, he shut his eyes while cradling his head in his hands, almost as if it'd roll off. He attempted to suck in a shaky breath and immediately regretted it as he started to dry-heave, his stomach churning viciously. Swaying on his feet, he made his way over to the toilet and collapsed before it. His head spun, a soft groan escaped his pale lips as he recalled the lusty cries from the previous night that mercilessly penetrated his ears. He knew _just_ _who _they belonged to- the very thought sent a foul taste of bile twisting up his throat, making him to momentarily gag.

The creaking of the bed springs followed by the light thud of footsteps alerted him to his boyfriend's presence. The bathroom door swung open,_"Alec?" _Magnus exclaimed. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Grinding his teeth he gritted out, _"Does it matter?"_

Crossing his arms over his chest Magnus raised a single dark eyebrow, "Are you really _this _upset about Isabelle sleeping with-"

"_Stop."_ Alec said, "I can't even _think _about it without feeling as if I'm going to vomit my insides."

Magnus huffed, dropping his hands unceremoniously at his sides, "Alec, honey- I admire your concern for your sister, it's remarkably touching. _However_, you are _not _her father. It's not your job to-"

His slammed his eyes shut, "_I'm not trying to be her father, Magnus_- I've never pretended I was, and I don't plan on starting now. But it doesn't matter that I'm not her father because Isabelle _is _my responsibility- _my family is my responsibility, _and I need to protect her from-" his eyes widened as another wave of nausea rocked through him. Sticking his face into the toilet bowl, he spat, wishing to rid himself of the disgust swirling deep in his belly. _"By the Angel…"_

"_Look at yourself Alec!"_ he cried, "All your worrying is _literally _making you sick."

Placing a limp hand to his clammy cheek he replied, "I'm not sick- I always worry. I'm_ disgusted._ I mean, Jesus- who wouldn't be?! Listening to your little sister moaning is _not _something a brother wants to experience." _Oh god, Jace- his door is closer to hers than mine._

Magnus expelled a breath, "I guess you're right." The sounds of his bare feet against the tiles filled Alec's ears. A slim hand rustled his dark hair, "Sit tight, I'll go make you some tea."

* * *

Just when the sun was beginning to come up Clary snuck into Jace's room for some much needed cuddle time. She glanced over to the clock on the bedside table that read seven-oh-eight while Jace expertly fluffed his hair in front of the mirror. She eyed him with a slight furrow in her brows. "You mean to tell me that you literally don't use any sort of product to get it that fluffy?"

Her grinned into the mirror, his golden eyes sparkling, "Jealous?"

_Duh._ "No, just skeptical."

He set the comb down and trekked over to her by the edge of the bed, "Well," he said taking her hands in his, "just think of it this way, if we ever have kids they'll either have my _luscious _locks or your _adorable _curls. Its win-win either way."

She blushed at the mention of children, "Adorable is not a word I'd use to describe my curls."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "How would you describe your curls?"

Not meeting his gaze, she picked at her nail polish, "Unruly, messy, annoying-"

"Don't be ridiculous," he fingered a red curl, "it's perfect." He got up and held his hand out to her, "Let's go get breakfast."

She smiled up at him all but momentarily till the memory the shameless voices that carried through the hall the night before flashed in her head. She shuddered. "What do we say… to Simon and Isabelle I mean."

He made a noise of disgust, "I _really _don't want to think about them right now. I just want bacon." Clary took his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

They ambled down to the kitchen from which a kettle whistling noise was emanating. The aroma of bacon, eggs, pancakes, melted butter, and coffee permeated the air the sweet summer air. She licked her lips and hurried her pace as her stomach grumbled at her. Stepping through the archway she barely registered Magnus standing before the stove as she made a dash for the cupboard to pull out a dish.

"Someone's hungry." Jace noted.

Clary stacked four hot pancakes up in a pile on her plate before scooping up some melted butter with a small ladle and pouring it over her short stack. Yanking open the utensils drawer, she pulled out a fork before settling onto a stool by the island. Magnus squinted at her choice of utensil, "That's a salad fork sweetheart."

She nodded, shoving hot cake into her mouth, "I dooe," she garbled out.

Jace laughed, "You _what?_"

She waved her fork at him still chewing, "Jouu herd meh."

"Hardly…" Magnus muttered whilst pouring hot water into a mug. Jace scooped a heaping spoonful of scrambled eggs onto his plate, "Is Alec up yet?"

Magnus didn't look up from the mug as he stirred in some honey, "He is, though he doesn't seem to be too happy about it."

Jace lips set into a grim line; he nodded in understanding, "So he heard too."

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard." Jocelyn said padding into the room. "Luke had to go out for a walk to get away from the…noise."

Clary nearly choked on a piece of pancake, "Really?"

Her mother nodded, "I would've joined him too if my feet weren't killing me."

_Because she's pregnant._ Clary nodded, shoving another forkful of hot cake into her mouth to stop herself from outing her mother's secret. A part of her was happy to be leaving the lake house. If Jace's assumptions were right, she'd be finding out whether she was going to have a little brother or sister once they arrived home. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she imagined little girl with bright red hair, soft blue eyes, and a high-pitched voice that played like a song- Valentina. She shut her eyes and took in a deep steady breath, wishing to impede the small lump forming in her throat.

Isabelle came strutting through the kitchen archway, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder, "Morning people." Jace glanced up at her through narrowed eyes as he placed stripes of bacon onto his plate. Not meeting anyone's gaze Isabelle grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began serving herself breakfast.

"I'm going to take this to Alec." Magnus said as he exited the kitchen with the cup of tea.

Looking down, Jocelyn tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat- rather awkwardly. "I'll go eat this upstairs while I get dressed so we can leave." She mumbled.

Isabelle arched a sculpted brow at the women while scooping eggs onto her plate. Through bites of bacon she asked, "So…mmmhmm… how did you sleep?"

Jace scoffed, "Not much, thanks to you and Simon."

Her lip twitched a bit, almost as if she were biting back a laugh. Clary rolled her eyes, _great so she thinks it's funny._

"It's not funny Isabelle." Jace said as if voicing her thoughts. He stabbed some egg with his fork, "If you were honestly _that _horny you guys could've gone outside and done it by the lake or something."

She scowled, "Eww, and get sand in my panties? No thank you."

Clary shook her head, "Isabelle, you guys were _really _loud...I mean my mom and Luke heard you."

"The guy had to go out for a walk and wait till you guys were done." Jace added.

Isabelle brought a hand up to cover her mouth, hiding her devious smile. Taking a seat beside Clary, she dug into her breakfast giggling, "That's actually kind of funny."

"You won't be smiling for long. Just wait till Alec gets a hold of you."

She gasped, her fork halted midway to her mouth, her brown eyes flying wide. Her once nonchalant posture went rigid. "He heard?"

Jace threw his arms up, "_YES. _Everyone heard- by the Angel, that's what we're trying to tell you."

She muttered something unintelligent under her breath, "I literally totally forgot about Alec. Crap." She looked to the kitchen archway, a wild expression on her face. Grabbing her plate she made a dash for the staircase out in the hall.

Amused, Clary smirked, "Well, I can't wait to see how that goes down." Another ribald memory flickered in her head. Her eyes widened, "Oh god…" she groaned.

Jace placed a hand at the small of her back, "What?"

She buried her head in her hands and whispered, _"Simon."_

There was a brief silence. "Okay…what about him?"

She rubbed her temples recalling Simon's feral voice the night before carry down the hall, moaning out _'Yeah you like that, huh?'_ "I don't even know what to say to him…congrats?"

Jace chuckled, "Well you probably should cause when Alec and me get a hold of him there will be no mercy."

She glared, a smile teasing the edge of her lips, "Hey, that's not fair. You guys are like ultimate warriors and he hasn't even started his training."

Jace pecked her temple, "Everything goes where sisters are involved."

* * *

Setting down her plate of eggs on the bedside table, Isabelle took in a deep breath. _Relax, it's just Alec._

Alec had always been on her back about these sorts of things. He'd follow her around the many nooks and crannies of Manhattan just trying to keep her on a leash. He'd interrupted many make-out sessions with werewolves, vampires, and the occasional warlock and faerie. Hell, he even picked her up a few times from said Downworlder's apartments early in the morning when she finally answered her damn phone. Though this time it was entirely different- he'd never actually _heard _her going at it. _Gosh oh gosh, how could've I been so stupid._

"By the Angel, what am I going to do now…"After a beat she figured it would be best to eat her eggs since the ride back to the city would be a long one. _Alec shouldn't be too mad- heck, we probably weren't even that loud. Maybe he and Magnus went at it and he was too exhausted to stay up afterwards to hear anything- he's always been a heavy sleeper. _

A knock at the door sent a shot of anxiety running through her nerves. Fixing her posture, she crossed her legs in an attempt to appear normal, "Who is it?"

The door opened just enough for Simon to poke his head in. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks growing pink, "Hey."

_Just Simon._ She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Come in- close the door behind you."

He smelled like peppermint and cheap cologne. Drops of water dripped from his soaking wet locks and puddle on the floor. Observing, she deadpanned, "Do you not know how to dry your hair properly?"

He ignored her comment and fiddled the drawstrings of his shorts as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. "I-" he began, "Isabelle, I love you."

She smiled. It had taken a while for her to admit she loved Simon but now more than ever she knew there was absolutely no denying it. The very fibers of her being shivered and shuddered at his touch, her heart fluttered at the sweet sound of his voice, and her lady-parts…well…

She felt a warm glow expanding from her heart to the tips of her toes, "I love you too Simon."

He grinned and clasped her hand in his, "Awesome."

She laughed, "That's it? _Awesome_?"

He shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Unless you'd like a repeat of last night."

She looked up at him through dark lashes. _Please don't freak-out_, "Oh Simon- everyone heard. Luke, Jocelyn, Jace, Cla-"

"Wait, what? Everyone heard us do what?"

"They heard us having sex. _Everyone- _even Alec."

He blinked, "Ha-ha…that's-"

"Not a joke."

He continued to stare at her, a blank, unidentifiable expression fixed onto his features. Watching him closely she could've sworn she saw his eyes twitch. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out- almost as if he were attempting to calm himself. She touched a hand to his shoulder, "Simon?"

His jaw tightened considerably, making her somewhat hesitant to press him. She did anyway, "Simon?"

"Umm-" he cleared his throat, "so is this like goodbye? Does he normally kill your boyfriends or-"

She burst into a fit of giggles, "_Simon-_ no, no- _god no_. I won't let him touch you- it's just…Alec is overprotective. That's his thing. I'm actually surprised he hasn't bust down the door-"

As if the universe heard and hated her, Alec came bursting through the door. "Isabelle I-" He halted and stared at their proximity on the bed. His lips twisted into a snarl, "_You._"

She shot up from the bed and stood protectively before Simon, "Alec, calm down."

Magnus appeared behind Alec a moment later, huffing a bit, "Yes darling," he said reaching for his arm, "calm down."

Alec jerked away, wordless, simply staring at Isabelle. "Get. Out. Of. The. Way." He seethed.

With a shake of her head, she jutted her chin out, "No Alec. Take a walk. You're overreacting."

He barked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "_Overreacting?_ No. I really don't think I am. Now step aside before I move you aside."

Jace appeared in the doorway, "Alright Alec, that's enough. We need to get dressed to leave before the freeways fill up. Besides, we could just throw him over the side of Luke's truck while we're on the road. He'd probably have a hard time finding his way back."

Simon gulped.

Alec looked as if he were considering it before nodding. He turned and walked out the door calling behind him, "This isn't over."

Rolling her eyes, Isabelle shut the door behind him and turned her attention to Simon. "You alright?"

He flashed a tight-lipped smile, "Peachy."

"Oh Simon," she walked over to the bed and sank down beside him, "believe me, he won't do anything. Well- maybe he'll rough you up a bit just to scare you, but Alec won't actually _kill_ you."

He stared at her simply nodding, "Hmmm…yeah, I'm hearing everything you're saying but all I can think about is how my skull is going to sound when it cracks against the very hard concrete of the freeway."

She giggled and took his hand in hers, "Don't be silly- you could always land on your butt."

* * *

"If only you guys were sitting here inside the truck- it's so nice. _Ahhh_" he grinned at Jocelyn who was suppressing a grin of her own, "Don't you just _love_ the air conditioning?"

Mangus flicked a bit of glitter from his eye, "Careful there Luke, I might just _accidently_ snap my fingers and shut off that precious air of yours."

Jocelyn laughed, "Point taken."

Jace held onto Clary as they hit another pothole. "Damn potholes." He grumbled.

Simon and Isabelle sat away from the crowd- a safe distance from Alec who occasionally glanced in their direction. Resting her head on his shoulder, Isabelle held Simon's clammy hand. "Just a few more miles." She told him.

He stared up to the heavens, silently begging God that they get back to the city soon.

Alec glanced at him every so often through slitted eyes. As they drove over a narrow road on the mountains edge his jaw clenched and he found himself picturing all the possible ways to the boy could 'accidently' fall over the side of the truck. He laughed to himself.

Simon glanced over at him and as if sensing the boys' thoughts, his stomach churned.

* * *

Clary set her bag down on her bed, _finally home._

A part of her missed the lake, but she knew that the only way her mom would spill the beans about her pregnancy would be while they were at home. She'd have to say it at some point, it's not like she could hide if forever as in a few months she'd be showing whether she wanted to or not.

A vibrating at the front pocket of her shorts startled her. She yanked out her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey," Jace said sounding a bit breathless, "want to come over?"

She twisted a red curl between her pale fingers, "But we _just_ saw each other."

"Yeah but we weren't together last night…"

She giggled, "Jace, we can't have sex every night. Then it'll get boring. We should have some time in between to build up tension." She bit back a laugh when he groaned. "Fine. Can I come over? Alec and I just wanted to finish a quick training session before we go annihilate Simon."

_Of course,_ "Jace, you're not going to hurt Simon."

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says me if you wanna 'hang out' tonight. Just leave him alone, he's probably making plans to flee the country this very second- stop scaring him."

He blew out a breath and muttered something she couldn't quite make out, "You drive a hard bargain. Fine, I won't bother him, but I can only speak for myself. Alec's actually in the weapons room sharpening some blades-"

"_Seriously?_"

He chuckled, "I'm just joking. But he really is upset. He's pacing and talking to himself- not a good sign."

Plodding down onto the bed she expelled a sharp breath, "Well wouldn't attacking a mundane go against the Accords?"

"Not if there aren't any witnesses." He joked.

"_Jace._"

"Alright, alright. I actually don't know what he has planned; I just think he's going to dangle him upside down from the roof of the Institute when he comes in for his first training lesson- it was actually my idea. It should be fun. I'll make popcorn-"

"No popcorn. Come over, I'll see you in a bit." She hit the end button and tossed the phone beside her. _Poor Simon… _Then again, it's sort of what he deserved for bombarding everyone's ears with their robust moans and groans. _Yuk._

"Clary," her mother called, "we're going to order take-out, what do you want to eat?"

For the second time that day Clary's stomach grumbled at her. She glared down at it. "Coming!"

Laid out before Luke was an assortment of the many take-out menus they've collected over the years. He hummed to himself while reading a pizza menu. Her eye caught the Taki's menu within the mess, "Mmmm, how about coconut pancakes?"

Jocelyn's forehead puckered, "But you had pancakes for breakfast."

She shrugged, "Well I want more."

Her mother pouted, "I thought maybe we could order a pizza."

Clary's eyes shifted to her mother, "Oh is that what you're craving?" she asked as innocently as she could. She could see her mother's jaw going slack, her head whipping around to face her. Jocelyn stammered, "What? W-what do you mean? I'm not craving I just-"

Clary shrugged, nonchalantly staring down at her nails, eyeing the chipped nail polish, "I mean if that's what you want then sure, I'm game."

Her mother looked to Luke who looked just as alarmed, before nodding, "Alright, pepperoni it is."

* * *

"So how about a repeat of last night?"

Simon coughed mid-chew, "You want to?"

Isabelle leaned forward, making sure he got a good glimpse of her décolletage, "I mean- if you can handle it."

He set his sandwich down, "I most certainly can, just let me digest this first."

Scowling, she pulled back and wrinkled her nose, "Eww. Digest?"

"Something wrong with human bodily functions?"

She picked a pick at the piece of cheese dangling from his sandwich, "'_Just let me digest this first_' doesn't bring up the nicest imagery."

He swatted her hand away, "Hey! I need this sandwich to gather my strength while I wait for your brothers to come kick my ass."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, I already told you no one's going to hurt you."

Simon shot her an exasperated glance, "You saw how pissed off Alec was. And Jace wasn't exactly helping with his rude suggestions of throwing me overboard."

Fiddling with the hem of her patterned skirt she replied, "Just ignore him. He's such a bore, if anything he'll just force you to drink that faerie potion that turned you into a rat."

He blanched, "As if that's any better."

She took his left hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Let's do something while we wait for your stupid sandwich to digest."

He smirked, wiggling is eyebrows suggestively, "I can think of a few things."

* * *

"Hmmm…right there." Clary whispered.

Jace rubbed small circles against her pulsating clit with the faintest of touch. She couldn't see, think, or feel anything but the maddening sensation that sparked in her veins, lit a fire in her nerves, and ignited her senses. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood, when he slipped two fingers into her soft, wet, throbbing hole. He pumped softly in and out, occasionally catching her swollen lips to silence her whimpers. A bundle of nerves in her pelvic area began to bubble and rise like a sea of pleasure, blinding her every so often with its waves of ineffable arousal.

She threw her head back against Jace's shoulder and gripped the muscle of the arm that had begun caressing her breast. She parted her lips, releasing a soul aching moan as he tugged lightly at her ear lobe. Arching her back, she began meeting his long skilled fingers with quick rolls of her hips. Jace slowed down his pace.

She moaned, "Please Jace, please. I need more."

He chuckled into her ear, "You want more?"

She nodded enthusiastically, not at all caring how ridiculous she looked. The sensations overpowering her dulled the embarrassment.

"Your wish is my command."

He moved from behind her, allowing her to lie down against the pillows of her bed. She scowled at him, "We can't have sex Jace. My parents are in the other-"

"I wasn't going to take off my pants. I just want to taste you." He grabbed her legs and pulled them open, "You're so wet." He whispered; his voice thick with emotion.

She couldn't suppress the whimper that left her lips. The raw look in his golden eyes sent a small gush of satisfaction pooling between her legs. He leaned his head down to her clit and gave it a hard kiss. She gripped the sheets beside her, releasing a soft moan.

"By the Angel, I'm going to make you cum so hard that the angel Raziel himself is going to sing."

She shivered. Grasping her thighs, he threw her knees over his shoulders and leaned in down to her sex. Her eyes shot open and her chest heaved as his tongue flicked out and teased her pulsating nub. She arched her back and fisted her hands into his hair, holding him against her. His tongue swirled over her little pleasure button with a precise pressure that sent sparks skittering into her vision.

Amorous moans fell from her flushed lips as he shamelessly sucked at her sensitive flesh, "_Y-Yes…oh like that. Please- yeah." _She thanked the Angel for the silent rune etched onto her door, deterring her parents from hearing her lustful cries.

Her insides roared as the burning of her blood sloshed through her ears; a breathtaking flow of ecstasy built the pressure in her abdomen higher and higher. Every fiber within her yearned for him slide his fingers into her slick cunt to detonate the burning sensation that would deliriously overtake her reality. With every flick and suck of his skilled tongue she released a short quivering breath while quick violent shudders rolled through her like crashing waves at a shoreline.

He peered up at her for a moment, gauging her expression before returning his full attention to the beauty before him. Sucking hard on her clit, he thrust two slim fingers into her quivering canal, pumping hard and fast. She inhaled erratically, her walls tightening all around him. The bundle of nerves that racked her body with violent shudders exploded, driving her into a euphoria that overpowered her senses and sent a kaleidoscope of color bursting into her vision.

"_Jace- Y-YES._"

He greedily lapped at the nectar that fell from her cavern with long, loving licks. She purred, a smile gracing her flushed face as she basked in her afterglow.

He crawled up beside her on the bed and pulled her to him. "You alright?" he asked.

She leaned her head against his chest, "Mmmmmmh." His laugh vibrated through his chest, sending delicious rumbles through her. "I'm actually a bit hungry." He mused.

"If you're hungry my mom ordered pizza. She was _craving _it."

His brows flew up, "From your tone I'm going to take guess and say she hasn't told you yet."

She shook her head, "I don't even know why they're hiding it from me. It doesn't make any sense."

He rubbed her arm, "I'm sure she has a good reason. Maybe they're waiting a bit to announce it since the wedding was only a few weeks ago and they think it might look bad. Maybe they just don't want to bombard you with news."

She frowned, "Why would it look bad? I knew they were going at it before the wedding- heck I heard them." She shivered at the memory of waking up to her mother's guttural moans coming from down the hall.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe they don't know you know about them doing it before the wedding and they want to set a good example of 'waiting till marriage' sort of thing."

She scoffed, "Yeah well Luke already caught us so..."

"Sweetheart, I really don't know why they haven't told you but I'm sure they have a good reason, just try not to worry about it too much." He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a light kiss.

She blew out a long suffering sigh, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Magnus pressed his tongue further into Alec's mouth and was rewarded with a low moan. Their hot breath fused together as their tongues danced and teased one another. Raking his hands through his glittery hair, Alec sucked at Magnus's top lip with careful precision. They stumbled backwards towards the bed, still locked in their embrace. Alec pinned Magnus arms down on either side of his head. He chuckled, "I think I got glitter in my mouth."

Magnus grinned up at him, "It's edible."

Alec snorted, "Really?" He fingered a fleck of glitter off Magnus neck and brought it to his lips. He arched a brow, "It doesn't really taste like anything."

He nodded, "You need to wait. It'll taste like berries in a bit."

_Berries?_ "Oh, I like berries."

He smirked, "I know."

Chairmen meow sprung onto the bed and padded over to Magnus's head, _"Meoow."_

Magnus frowned, "I already fed you you fat cat."

Alec reached forward and petted him, earning a low purr from the feline. "He's not fat." He defended.

Magnus huffed, "He knocked over the treats bag while we were at the lake house."

"Perhaps because he ran out of food and was starving?"

He snickered, "His food bowl still had food in it- oh who cares. I want to know what you're going to do to Isabelle's poor boyfriend, Simon."

His jaw clenched. "Fuck him. I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to focus on us." He leaned down and kissed his jaw, hard. Magnus frowned, "Alec, please don't do anything insane. Simon really likes Isabelle-"

"Oh I'm sure he _likes_ her." He growled against his skin.

Magnus pushed him off, "Stop," he sat up and straightened his outfit, "Alec just don't do anything irreparable, okay? I mean, the guy did sacrifice himself to get us out of that hell hole of Edom."

He crossed his arms, "So because he saved our lives I should allow him to have his way with my sister? I don't think so."

"No- not have his way with Isabelle. Obviously not- Isabelle is well and able to handle herself, I'm quite sure it's actually the other way around. But just promise me- for the sake of your relationship with your sister- that you won't do anything insane."

He raked a hand through his dark locks, "I'm not going to kill him if that's what you think. I'm not a murderer- though I do feel murderous. I'm just going to shake him up a bit. So he knows that I mean business."

Magnus suppressed a smile, "Business?"

His eyes narrowed, "Yes- business. And in that I mean 'don't mess with my sister' business."

Magnus gave a light laugh, "I doubt he's messing with her. Isabelle seems to be quite enamored with him- or so she told me over tea. They're like two lovesick puppies. It's rather adorable."

Alec groaned, covering his ears like a child, "I don't want to hear sappy analogies of my sister and her…whatever he is."

"Boyfriend." Magnus corrected.

He shook his head, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Simon and Isabelle laid in a tangle of arms and legs, catching their breaths in their post-coital embrace. Detaching herself from him, Isabelle rolled over with a huff, "That was even better the second time."

He licked his chapped lips and mumbled, "Yeah…awesome."

She giggled, "You sound tired."

He turned to face her, his face neutral, "I think I'm going to talk to Alec."

She stared at him with wide brown eyes, "Why on god's green earth would you do that?" Her blood boiled at the idea of Alec harming him.

He shrugged, "Hiding from him isn't going to be the solution to this. I need to face him like a man and tell him I'm sorry for taking my liberties with you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- who said you were taking liberties with me? I wanted it. Hell I came into your room to seduce you-"

He made an impatient noise, "Well I'm not going to tell him _that._ I'll just say 'Hey Alec. Look, I know Isabelle is your sister and that you love her very much. I too also love her and only have the best of intentions. Also- sorry for the other night.' That should do it."

"Yeah, that should make him want to bash your head in even more."

His lips screwed into a grimace, "You think?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and cocked her head to the side, "Gee, what do you think he'll do, give you a pat on the back and ask you to have a scotch with him? No. This is Alec. He's unnecessarily overprotective and you should just keep away from him for as long as possible."

He slapped a hand over his face, "Which isn't going to be very long since my first training session is next week."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Well maybe I could give you your first lesson."

He frowned, "I thought you had to be over eighteen to be an instructor."

"Jace trains Clary and he's seventeen." She reasoned, "No one's said anything about them."

Simon lifted his hand from his face, glancing up at her, "But he's like superhuman. I doubt anyone could train her better than him."

Isabelle chuckled, tugging lighting on the curls atop his head, "Would you like Jace to train you?"

His brown eyes widened, "No thank you."

She shook her head, "I thought so- though he probably will end up training you at some point. Jace, Alec and I all took turns training Clary. It's almost a rotational sort of thing, except Jace hogs her up most the time- not that we mind."

He stared impassively at the ceiling, "But seriously, about the Alec thing. I'm going to talk to him. Don't try and stop me."

She bit her lip and looked at him, "I won't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I was just looking through TMI quotes and this one made me laugh (well a lot of them made me laugh): **"I don't know, other crack teams get bat boomerangs and wall-crawling powers; we get the _Aquatruck_." –Simon Lewis

**So yes, not very much happened in this chapter except the fact that Simon decided he wants to have some big boy talk with Alec. That should go swell…or not- we'll see what sort of mood I'm in when I write it, ha-ha. I also have an idea for a future chapter (not the next one) it should be good! **

**Again, thank you for reading.**

**And for all those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed this story I extended a warm hug to you all! Have a great weekend.**


	5. Forgiveness

Simon tuned out the honking of horns and speeding bicyclist all around him as he clutched the brown grocery bag close to him. Isabelle had once mentioned that Alec liked the stuff Whole Foods served, so he'd gone down and got him some stuff. Cranberry-almond couscous with seasoned seaweed and tofu- he hoped Alec would accept his peace offering. He can almost imagine the look of surprise on Alec's face when he pulls the meal out the bag.

"_Why Simon!" Alec exclaimed, "How did you know? This is my favorite! Don't worry about the Isabelle thing- all's forgiven!"_

He wished.

"Relax," Clary said at his side, "everything's going to be fine. I'll be there. I doubt he'd try anything with me present."

His brows bumped together in a scowl as he twisted the watch on his wrist- a nervous habit, "I thought you were going to hang out with Jace."

Looking down at her phone, she nodded, her thumbs punching out a text, "Yeah, but I could wait till your done and then go to Jace."

"No. It's fine. If I show up with you he's just going to think I'm too chicken to face him and think I'm probably not good enough for Isabelle. I gotta go alone…"

She grinned up at him, her spring green eyes twinkling, "Suit yourself."

They jogged up the short steps of the Institute before Clary pushed opened the grand front doors. The eerily quiet Institute lobby was void of people, save for themselves and a certain feline.

"Church," Clary said, "how'd you get down here?" She scooped the heavy cat up in her arms and walked to the elevator, not looking back to see if Simon had followed. They piled into the elevator and waited to arrive at the second floor.

Simon peeked into the brown bag, "What if he doesn't like it and skewers me instead?"

She snorted, "Well I mean, it is Alec- that's always been a possibility-"

"Not helping."

"If anything, just get him to see how much you care about Isabelle. That she's not just some flavor of the week. He's protective because he cares about her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. Show him that you won't hurt her."

She had a point. "How do I show him?"

"Um, by talking. Duh. And by giving him your food peace offering."

The elevator door rolled opened revealing the second floor. Clary looked down at her phone and smiled, "Jace texted me. He and Alec are in the library. Let's go"

Shuffling down the long winding halls of the Institute gave Simon ample time to try and steady the pounding of his heart. His stomach knotted tighter and tighter with each echoing step they took on the marble floor leading down the hall. He wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his pants legs as they approached the double doors of the library. Clary set Church down at her feet before pushing open the doors. Two boy's head's snapped up from their respective books and stared. Shutting his book, the darker haired boy grumbled, "What's he doing here?"

Clary sat beside Jace, who also shut his book, "Be nice." she said.

Simon stared straight ahead at Alec. It was now or never. "Can we speak in private?"

Flipping his book back open, he scoffed, "Get lost. Your lesson isn't till next week."

Simon shook his head, "This is about Isabelle."

Slowly, he raised his gaze from the literature before him to shoot the boy a withering glare. Thunderous blue eyes stared into his scared brown ones, "Oh? About my sister?" He bolted out his seat and strode over to him, his gaze not once wavering, "What about my sister?"

He gulped. He figured this whole apology thing wasn't going to go over as well as he had hoped. But at least he'd tried. "I just want to talk," he pleaded, "please."

Clary pinched Jace, shooting him a stern look. Scowling at her, he rubbed his arm and sighed, "Alec, just give the dweeb a chance. It'd mean a lot to Isabelle."

Alec clenched his jaw, his hands itching to wrap themselves around the mundane's neck, "Make it quick, _Seymour_."

* * *

Jace traced circles along Clary's bare hip, sending delicious chills shooting through her body and curling her toes. He chuckled at her blush before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She hummed, "So what's on the schedule Mr. Herondale?"

He spun a curl of her hair between his fingers, "Sex, sex, and more sex."

She swatted his chest playfully, "Oh c'mon. Is that all you can think about?"

His eyes travelled down her body, making her blush deepen its already crimson shade, "Well, when you're wearing that, yes."

She glanced down at herself. Shorts and a basic t-shirt, she didn't understand what he saw so arousing. "Hmmm, you must have some imagination." She said mostly to herself before moving to straddle his waist, "Well I'm here. Wearing...this-" she tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her painted lips, "what you gonna do about it?" she teased.

He quirked a brow up at her, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips, "I could tell you," he placed his eager hands on either side of her hips, "but I'd rather show you." He twisted them on the bed so that he was hovering over her. He leaned down to nip at the delicate skin along her neck. She hummed in pleasure while running one hand through his hair, the other up his shirt. He shivered under her light touch, a soft moan escaping his lips as she massaged his growing erection through his pants. "Clary…"

She giggled, "Put a silent rune on the door."

He grinned down at her, "Planning on using and abusing my body, eh?"

Her cheeks lit up like two small flames, "Don't be ridiculous. You're the one who was all over me a second ago, if anything I should be the one worried about you using and abusing my body."

Padding over to the door, he drew interconnecting black lines that glowed against the dark wood. "Believe me, you should be."

At his words she could feel the heat from her cheeks spread up to her ears. He set the stele back down on the top of his dresser before moving back onto the bed with her, his golden eyes lit with desire, "Now where were we?"

She scooted up the bed a bit to lie back against the pillows as he crawled on top of her. Balancing on his elbows, Jace gazed down at her with a sweet smile, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled back just as sweetly, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, "Yeah."

Ducking down, he placed soft kisses along the length of her jaw, earning a smile from her. She ran her hands along the hard muscles of his back, relishing as his body shivered beneath her touch. Pressing his lips to hers, once, twice, and again, he opened her mouth with his, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced, caressed, and slipped against each other in anticipation of what was to come. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran a hand down the length of her body before hitching her leg up over his hip and grinding into her. Fisting her hands into his hair, she moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips up to his. He smiled against her lips as they moved together in harmony.

She broke away for air, "Jace," she gasped, "please. Stop teasing."

He smirked down at her, "I'm not teasing. Just dry humping my girlfriend. No crime there."

She huffed, "Well can we get to the part where our clothes are off and I'm gripping the sheets and you're…you know." She looked away as she trailed off.

"'And you're' what?" he grinned, "Say it."

"Jace-"

"I won't do it unless you say it."

Her brows bumped together in a scowl, "Yes you will cause you're just as horny as me."

He rolled off her and bed to stretch himself out, "Well I guess I'll go check and see if Simon's still alive."

She made an impatient noise, "Are you serious?"

He looked at her, amusement glittering in his eyes, "Yes."

She groaned. Putting her face in her hands she mumbled what he wanted to hear.

He shook his head, "Can't hear you, sweetheart."

"Jace. Please."

"Say it."

She looked down at her lap, her red hair falling around her like a curtain concealing her from his penetrating gaze, "Fucking me."

He clapped his hands together in front of him, "Well gee. Why didn't you just say so?"

She glared up at him as he crawled back on top of her, "Don't give me that look." He murmured before leaning down and kissing her swollen lips. She pulled his body down, closer to hers, before wrapping both legs around his torso. She felt a hardness through the material of his jeans. He made a guttural noise before grinding himself onto her. She kissed him hard, firm, and demanding as she rolled her hips up to meet his motions. Pulling away for all but a moment, he ripped his shirt over his head and threw it off to the side not caring to see where it landed. She caught merely a glimpse of his perfectly sculpted abdomen before he was back on top of her, slipping a hand up her shirt and kissing her fiercely. With one hand he unhooked her bra and tugged on it, pulling it down under her shirt and tossing it off to the side. "Strapless," he acknowledged, "awesome."

She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. He gazed down at her, his eyes smoldering like golden lava, sent a delicious shiver through her and released a sweet gush of moisture at the juncture between her legs. He lowered his mouth onto her supple mounds and sucked at her pert nipple, eliciting a cry from her. His tongue flicked out a swirled over her taunt pink flesh, teasing and pleasing the beauty writing beneath him.

She arched her back and pulled at the white sheets, curling her trembling hands around the soft material. He peppered her chest with quick kisses before taking her other breast into his hot wanting mouth. She purred, relishing in the attention he was giving her, her head rolling back against the pillows. Without a word he pulled back and began undoing the button of his jeans, sliding the denim down his hips and knees. She eyed the black boxers that encased his bulging member with abandon and could hardly suppress the moan that fell from her lips as she imagined him mercilessly pounding into her with it.

Kneeling on the bed he watched her, an almost animalistic desire burning inside him, "You want it?"

She moaned in response before reaching forward and freeing his erection from its confines. He hissed in delight as she gripped him firmly in her small hand, pumping his length ever so slightly. She swiped away at the pre-cum pooling at the tip with her finger and brought it up to her lips. He groaned and pushed her back against the pillows. Not wishing to waste anymore time, he unfastened her shorts and yanked them down with her panties in one swift motion, the smell of her arousal filled his nostrils and stirred an almost hell fire in his abdomen that shot straight through his cock. He had to have her now. He pulled her legs apart as wide as they could go before settling between them. Leaning over her, he reached for something on the bedside table. The small aluminum package couldn't tear fast enough before he slipped on the latex and pushed himself into her. She made a noise of surprise before catching her breath and reclining against the pillows. Pulling her hips up off the bed, he pumped in and out of her sopping cavern, rejoicing at the wanton moans falling from her lips. She reached down and rubbed at her clit, igniting a firework of nerves that burst and sparkled and set aglow to her already heated veins. A sweet fire licked her abdomen as a bundle of pressure settled itself there, torturing her with delirious delight.

He watched her pleasure herself before removing her hand from her nub, lifting it over her head, and trapping it with his grip. He leaned down and caught her bottom lip between his teeth before savagely whispering, "I'm the only one who gets to get you off. Understand?"

She whimpered in response and nodded.

"Good girl." He caught her lip again and bit down till the sting of cooper hit his tongue.

She pushed at his chest, "Ow- what the f-"

"Language."

She brought her hand up to her lip to inspect the damage, "That hurt Jace. Seriously."

His lips set into a thin line, "You're ruining the moment."

She glared, "Well you're being too rough. Quite it."

He peppered her lips with a few quick kisses before pushing her back against the pillows. He smiled, a lewd glint in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

She smirked at his words and ran her hands up his muscular arms, pulling him back onto her. He pulled out of her slowly before slamming into her, the sound of flesh and wetness reverberating in the quiet room. A rush of air left her lungs. She had half a mind to scold him for such a rough entrance but was stopped when he began rolling his hips back and forth in and out of her slickness. She gave a small gasp, before inhaling and exhaling shallowly, gripping his upper arms as she rocked underneath his alarmingly precise thrusts. Her head lolled back against the plush pillows, delicious currents of bubbling hot poisonous lust thrashed within her. Wrapping an arm around the arch of her back, he drew her closer and leaned down to kiss along the supple skin of her neck. Her breath came out in harsh ragged puffs as he quickened his pace against her, delivering rough grinding thrusts that grew more and more feverish. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a long throaty moan. He bit down at the delicate skin of her earlobe and growled at the sound she made. Flesh slapping against flesh, his girlfriend's amorous mewls, the moaning and creaking of bed springs and his own shallow breathing filled his ears and nearly sent him over the edge. He gripped her hips and tilted his head back as he fucked her harder, a feral noise breaking past his lips.

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried. With reckless abandon he pounded harder into her, making her merely a florid blur beneath him.

"J-Jace. I-I'm…OH!"

Her life blood chased through her with relentless precision in an unforgiving pursuit of climax. The arousal dripping from her veins, the pulse that raced from her cardiac muscle and pierced through every fiber of her being, and the taste of ecstasy on her fingertips that teased the rehab of her sanity all shook her out of orbit. A shock wave of unyielding pleasure flooded through her and she found herself clinging to him as a sensual monsoon rushed to overpower her senses, her vision sparkling with quick jumps of light.

As his eyes fixed on her pleasure contorted face a burning lust slashed through him. Her green eyes connected with his as she writhed beneath him and he briefly wondered how deep he could fall within those sweet irises. The rosy cheeks of his lover glimmered against her pale skin. He was a falling angel in the middle of falling and she was his last saving grace. Her body, like an altar of pretensions to the gods, sang the praises to on high as her nectar baptized his member with the sweet juices of Eros. The quick rise and fall of her supple chest drove him near insanity. He let the sound of her beautiful voice consuming his name guide him to the apex of his arousal, burning him with embellished passion and undulating sinuousness. "Fuck." He roared.

The steadying of their mingling breaths and racing hearts allowed them ample time to drink in each other's company. He rolled off her and pulled her against him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. She ran a finger along the hard lines of his abdomen while he smoothed down her hair. The steady thud of his heart against her ear lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Alec leaned against the island while popping a grape into his mouth, "You got some nerve coming here."

Simon grimaced, "I'm pretty sure that's a line from some mob movie."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl of grapes aside before hoping onto the marble surface. Swinging his legs underneath him, he eyed the brown haired boy. Tall, lanky, average looks- he honestly didn't see what Isabelle saw in him. He wasn't her usual type and though part of him was glad that she'd moved on to humans, he sure as hell wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

"You wanted to talk about Isabelle. Make it quick. I haven't gotten all day."

The boy took in a shuddering breath before holding out the brown grocery bag in his hand, "I'm sorry for what happened back at the farm house-"

"Oh god." He murmured rubbing his temples.

"No, please. Listen. I'm sorry for what happened back at the farm house and I hope you don't think I was disrespecting Isabelle. I mean- if she thought I was she would've kicked my ass a while ago. What I'm saying is that I care about Isabelle and I have no ill intentions. She's as good as I'm ever going to get and," he blushed and looked down, "I love her."

Suppressing a groan he placed his head in his hands. He'd beaten up one too many losers who claimed unconditional love for his sister only to find them at some party the following weekend with their tongues down another girl's throat. Despite this, for some reason unbeknownst to him, he felt the sincerity behind Simon's words. If anything, he'd spent enough time with the boy- in Edom at least- to know that he truly did care for Isabelle's life and that he probably wouldn't put her in much danger like a Downworlder boyfriend would.

"Just do me and everyone else a favor and keep your rendezvous under wraps. I don't need to know- nor do I want to know- all the gory details of my sister's sex life."

Simon's cheeks flamed and he nodded, "Will do." He held out the brown paper bag to him again, "Here. It's a peace offering."

Alec snorted and hopped off the island, "You're joking right?"

Simon shook his head, "Isabelle mentioned you liked Whole Foods so I stopped by and got you some stuff. Figured a kind gesture would make you feel guilty about wanting to castrate me."

"It doesn't."

The brown haired boy frowned and nodded, looking toward the archway, "I'll just be on my merry way…" He cast him a small wave before shoving his hands into his pockets and ducking out the kitchen.

Alec grimaced at the bag. He'd probably gotten him old sushi just for kicks. Blowing out a long suffering sigh he pulled the contents out the bag- and to his surprise, smiled.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Clary called as she locked the front door behind her. She dropped her bag on the futon in foyer before trekking deeper into the kitchen for a drink. The small magnetic chalkboard on the fridge held a message in Luke's handwriting.

_Went out for ice cream- don't worry, we'll bring you back some! _

She smiled. The house was all to herself and she could now gorge on the rest of those scrumptious Pillsbury cookies her mother had baked just yesterday. She took the saran covered cookie plate out the fridge and set it on the counter before turning back to pull out the milk. She lifted the plastic wrap and snatched a cookie off the plate just as the blaring ring of the phone made her jump. She muttered a few choice words under her breathe before stalking over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Marissa, Dr. Martin's secretary, calling about the results to the chorionic villus sampling. May I please speak with Jocelyn Garroway?"

It still jarred her to hear strangers address her mother by her new surname. Not that it bothered her- anything was better than the name she once donned. Part of her suspected the call had something to do with her mothers pregnancy. 'Chorionic villus sampling' sounded a lot like some weird lab test tube baby stuff. Perhaps her mother was too old to conceive on her own and used some weird high-end fertility program to get herself a bun in the oven?

"This is she." She responded daringly. She had to get to the bottom of this. She needed to know why her mother was keeping secrets again. The women at the other end of the line probably held the answer.

"Oh! Mrs. Garroway, everything has turned up negative. You're baby is perfectly fine, no need to worry! Congratulations!"

The baby was perfectly fine? Her mother doubted the health of the baby? She suddenly felt guilty for being angry at her mother when the poor woman was probably losing sleep over the possible ill health of her unborn baby.

"Oh," she said lamely, "uh- thank you so much. What a relief."

The woman giggled into the receiver, "Have fun picking out baby names. And remember to come back in a couple of weeks for your ultrasound. By then we should be able to see the baby's gender."

Baby's gender? How far along was her mother?

She hit end and set the phone down. What in god's name was a chorionic villus sampling? Padding back into the kitchen she took the plate of cookies with her to her room and turned on her laptop. Shoving the largest cookie of the batch into her mouth she typed out a Google search and waited patiently for the results- she needed a new laptop.

When the results loaded she clicked the first link near her sparkling cursor.

_Chronic villus sampling (CVS) is a prenatal test that detects chromosomal abnormalities such as Down Syndrome-_

Her stomach dropped.

_-as well as a host of other genetic disorders. The doctor takes cells from tiny fingerprint like projections on the placenta called the chorionic villi and sends them to a lab for genetic analysis._

So her mother did believe there was something wrong with the baby. Down syndrome or some other genetic disorder- she felt a pang of sadness and lowered her head. What would her mother have done had the test returned positive for something terrible? Her mother had gone through so much with just Jonathan, she couldn't bear image her mother crying into the phone as she received the news of another ill fated baby.

She jumped at the sound of the front door closing.

"Clary we're home! We got you birthday cake remix- come and get it." Her mother called from the other room.

Smoothing down her clothes she got up and went into the kitchen where she heard her mother and Luke's voices. Her mother's bright red hair was pinned up with two chopsticks in a messy bun and she was smiling. She looked radiant- pregnant woman radiant. Her mother looked up then, as if sensing her gaze, "Hey honey. I put the ice cream for you in the freezer. You can eat it after dinner- though I didn't cook anything, so we're just going to order out. What'cha in the mood for? I was thinking tacos-"

"Mom, Dr. Martin's office called." She said carefully.

Her mother and Luke halted. Green eyes so much like her own stared back at her. Fear and worry chased one another like clouds across her mother's pale face. "Oh Clary…" she began, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tuned! (lol, I feel like a TV announcer)**

**I feel like compared to other chapters this one is pretty short (only 4,129 words) but I really wanted to get this out for you guys since I took a while to update. I hope the Clace scene was to your liking ;)**

**Again, thanks for reading. Reviews, favorites and follows are much appreciated. **


	6. Those Summer Nights Seem Long Ago

"Sorry? You're sorry? Is that it? I mean- mom. I'm a part of this family too. Why would you hide something like that from me?"

Jocelyn held her hand out reassuringly, "Oh honey, of course you are! We were going to tell you right after the wedding but then Simon showed up and you were just so happy and everything felt almost normal again- we just didn't want to ruin that for you. Not after everything you've been through."

_Not after everything you've been through. _The words reverberated in her head. Of course her mother would have some sort of rationalization for keeping secrets. It's not as if her mother hadn't endured just as much pain as she had. Witnessing the chaos she helped birth into the world- being held prisoner by the very creature she would have called a son had things had gone differently. Clary shook her head and looked away, "You've been through just as much as me, mom. I could've handled it."

Jocelyn walked into the living room where she stood, "Clary," she whispered. She took both her daughters hands in her own, "I know you could've handled it. You're strong- there's no denying that. I just wanted you to have some time to make sense of everything now that Simon's back. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

Clary looked down at their adjoined hands- pale skin with a light smattering of freckles. Artist hands- one and the same. Her mother's wedding ring twinkled in the artificial light of the room. She could only imagine what a heartbreaking moment it must have been to receive such news during what was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life- marrying the love of her life. The true love of her life. Had her mother cried? _She could've came to me- she _should've _came to me._

She pulled her hands back and away from her mothers, "I just thought we were past keeping secrets from each other."

Jocelyn sighed and reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her daughters' ear, "We are baby, we are-"

She swatted her hand away, "Stop trying to touch me." She took a step back, ignoring her mother's protest. She was done playing nice. "And don't _baby _me. You aren't done keeping secrets- I mean, Jesus- you knew before the wedding and I'm only finding out now. _In July._"

"Clary," Luke said, "we only found out a few days before the wedding. Honestly."

She glared at him, "I don't care if you found out in the middle of the freaking ceremony- you should've told me. That's my little brother or sister; I have a right to know."

"Now just wait one minute, Clarissa. Yes, this is your sibling. But if Luke and I want to wait to know the health of _our _child before telling you then yes, we have every right to hold off any news."

She snorted, "So you _are _going to continue to keep secrets from me, is what you're saying."

Jocelyn frowned, "No Clary-"

She turned and stalked toward her room, "Just save it."

* * *

Jace strolled into Taki's grinning to himself like a lovesick fool. The image of Clary walking all sore out his room sent his heart into overdrive. All he could do was smile to himself. He had been the one to do that to her. She was his. Not in that creepy serial killer kind of way, but in the way that she gave herself to him and he to her- an equal exchange.

He sat in his regular booth- the one he and Clary always sat in after a long and arduous training session. She'd either order the chicken fingers or coconut pancakes and he'd get whatever sounded good at the time. He turned to wave the waitress over when he spotted a table not too far from his.

Faeries.

Six faeries sat around the table staring right at him. Their lips were moving quickly, murmuring something under their breaths before their colorful eyes darted away and they shifted their chairs closer to each other, evading his gaze.

Jace eyes rolled skyward. The fey were obviously still jaded with their sentence from the Clave- how could they not be? But whatever would ignoring Shadowhunters do for their case?

An unfamiliar waitress appeared at his side, smacking her gum in between her pearly white teeth, "What can I get for you?"

A werewolf. Probably from Luke's pack. Tapping the closed menu on the table, he shot her a small smile, "Yeah can I just get an order of coconut pancakes and a burger and fries- oh and a milkshake."

The brunette jotted everything down on a little notepad before looking up, "Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?"

"Vanilla."

She nodded, tucking the notepad at her side, "To stay or-"

"To go," he patted his stomach, "I can't eat all that myself- well I could always try."

She gave him a polite smile, "Your order should be ready in bit. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

He stroked his chin for a moment, "A mint."

"Here you go sweet cheeks." A voice said from behind before a red and white pinwheel candy piece skidded onto the table, landing right in front of him. Jace turned to see Magnus and Alec walking towards him. He smirked, "Fancy seeing you here. I would've thought you two were the type who preferred their dinner at some ritzy joint in the Village rather than a shabby Midtown diner. But alas, here you are."

Alec slid into the booth opposite his parabatai, "Don't be ridiculous. This place has history, and the food isn't too bad."

Jace cocked a brow at the dark haired boy before looking to Magnus, "What have you done to him?"

He flashed him a sparkly smile, "Oh I may have helped tweak his snobbishness down just a few notches. You should be proud."

Alec snorted, "I was never snobby to begin with."

Jace snickered, "Oh please, don't even get me started. Perhaps I should inform Magnus on your feelings for Brooklyn?"

The boys' eyes widened as if to say 'cut it out'. Magnus scooted onto the bench beside him, "Your feelings for Brooklyn? What is he talking about?"

Alec patted Magnus's hand with a smile, "It's just that it's so far from my family that's all. Right Jace?"

He popped the mint into his mouth and crumbled the clear plastic wrapping in his hand, "Mmmhm. Sure."

Magnus looked between the two before shrugging and fingering a menu, "I think I'll have a skinny pink lemonade margarita."

Both boys turned to the warlock, their handsome faces adorned with an equally amused expression. "You haven't had anything to eat yet." They said in unison.

Magnus's cat like eyes widened and he mumbled something unintelligent under his breath, "Is that a special parabatai trick? Saying whatever it is you're thinking simultaneously?"

Jace shook his head, "Great minds think alike. And in this case, great minds know not to drink before having something to eat."

Alec pointed to something in the soup section of the menu, "Why don't you have this?"

Magnus arched a brow, "Broccoli and cheese soup- Alec, do you want me fat?"

He sputtered, "What? No- I mean- I'd still love you if you were- it's just-"

Jace chortled at Magnus's amused expression, "Relax, would you? And what are you going to eat oh-favorite-brother-of-mine?"

Alec stared intently at the menu on the table, obviously attempting to hide his very pink blush. "Uh- just a turkey sandwich I guess."

Magnus eyed Jace, "You have quite the glow Mr. Herondale. I'm going to take a guess and say the sex is good, am I right?"

Alec looked up then, glad the attention was off him, and watched his parabatai turn a rosy shade. "What?" he asked, clearly caught off guard.

"You heard me. So who can't keep their hands off who? I want to say it's you chasing her, but then again once a woman bounds herself to a man in such a way it's usually her who can't get enough of him."

Jace cleared his throat, "Its- everything is just fine in that department, thank you very much. And to answer your question, we're both equally enraptured with one another."

Alec sniggered, "Enraptured?"

The brunette waitress came and placed Jace's order on the table- much to his relief. "Anything else, champ?" she asked.

He shook his head and took the bag, "No."

Alec reached out for him, "Wait. You're leaving?"

Magnus waved a hand, "Oh let him go. I'm sure he has much more pressing matters to attend to- or rather, he has something far more interesting to press _himself into-_"

"_Magnus._"

Jace ignored the warlocks comment as he got up and looked to the door, "Yeah. I should get going." He waved and headed out the door calling out, "See you later."

* * *

She breathed in the hot stale air and it burned in her lungs. A violent cough ripped through her, nearly knocking her off the dais. For some odd reason the room wasn't as she had remembered it. She narrowed her eyes through the dusty fog- that was probably it, the fog obscuring her view. It was the only thing that had changed.

Jonathan had not.

"Clary…" he whispered, blood bubbled through his deathly pale lips. His green eyes shone through the darkness encompassing the room, guiding her like a light. The sadness reflected in them screamed _help me._

She took a hesitant step forward. It was just them in the room. "Seb- Jonathan." She said.

He took in a strangled breath, "It's not the name that I deserve- not after everything I've done. But yes, _I am he_."

She shook her head, taking another step forward, towards him. She wanted to reach out and comfort him. Comfort hurt and pain shining in his eyes- make it go away. The look he was giving her said so much. His eyes told her how he had been robbed of his innocence but at the same time he was aware of the sins committed in his absence and was ready to repay them, be it by her hatred or by her sword. She inched another step towards him but the sudden memory of his razor sharp grin gleaming at her under the erratic strobe lights of a dark club in Prague halted her further motion.

"Hate me," he said, his voice low and thickly painted in sorrow. "For all I have done. Everything. All my life-"

"I know." She said. She remembered his speech back in Edom perfectly. '_The fire of Glorious burned away the demon's blood. All my life it has scorched my veins and cut at my heart like blades, and weighted me down like lead- all my life, and I never knew it. I never knew the difference. I've never felt so…light.'_ She walked right up to him then and crouched onto the ground beside him, "But I don't hate you. It wasn't you who did all those horrible things. That was Sebastian's doing. You- I don't know you."

More blood spilled past his lips and dribbled down his chin. Her stomach churned in revulsion but she forced herself to look at him. His hand twitched where it laid on his chest, as if to reach for her. She reached for his hand; he was shaking. A hiccup broke past her lips and she realized with a jolt of surprise that she was crying. The warm, salty, liquid trickled down her heat flushed cheeks and landed on their intertwined hands.

"Oh sister," Jonathan whispered almost reverently- like saying a prayer, "now you never will."

Clary jolted out of bed with a start, and relaxed only slightly when she realized she was safe at home. The sun was setting and it cast an orangey light in the dim room. Jace sat perched on the edge of her bed, sipping something from styrofoam cup with the words _Taki's _etched onto the side. He looked up and shot her a warm smile, "Morning sunshine."

Despite the sadness she felt in her chest from her random Jonathan dream, she shot him a sleepy smile. Taking in a deep breath whilst stretching out her sore muscles, her brows furrowed together, "Is that coconut pancakes I smell?"

He grinned, nodding. Reaching down to get something seated at his feet, he pulled up a medium sized delivery bag from Taki's. "I've come bearing gifts."

At that she quirked up a brow, "Oh gifts? You mean offerings for sex?"

His shoulders slumped, "You really _can_ read my mind, can't you?" he said, though it wasn't a question.

She crawled out from under the warm embrace of her covers and onto the bed where Jace sat. "One would think you'd be aware that women are the smarter sex and that yes, we can most defiantly read minds."

He pulled a styrofoam container out the bag and set it on his lap. It smelled like burgers and fries. "Oh?" he began, "So this is a gender issue. You poor unfortunate souls- always knowing what's on someone's mind but continually having to resist the urge to meddle into their lives. That's some tough stuff."

She made a very unladylike sound at the back of her throat. "Oh please. Just eat your food and shut it before I summon the female gender to shun you forever."

He bit into a salty french fry and shrugged, "As long as I still have you."

Her cheeks heated and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She reached for the other container in the bag and brought onto her lap and opened it. "Mmmmhmmm." She breathed.

Jace ignored her, too immersed in the greasy goodness of the food before him. At times he felt compelled to write poetry describing the distinctly scrumptious taste of Taki's food, however it was always a short lived desire when the memory of Kaelie serving him up faerie plums came to mind. He shuddered.

Clary forked a heavily decorated coconut pancake with the take-out plastic fork and it hot cake fell back into the container. She grumbled, "I'm going to have to go get a fork that actually works."

Jace garbled through a mouthful of food, "Okay."

She bit her lip and looked to the door. She suspected her mother and Luke were watching television by the sounds of the Law and Order theme song playing from the tv in the other room. She didn't want to see either of them. She just couldn't shake the hurt and left out feelings she felt inside. She'd thought perhaps a nap would help her get over it but the slow burning sadness in her chest remained. She blinked and looked down at the fork in the styrofoam food container on her lap, _guess I'm just going to have to eat with this plastic crap._

Jace noticed her hesitation, "Something wrong?"

She looked to him and back at the door, "I got into a big fight with my mom."

He reached a hand out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm going to guess it had something to do with the baby."

"Right."

He moved his container of food onto the bed and scooted closer to her. "Clary, don't do this. Just let it go-"

Her emerald eyes lit up. "_Excuse me?_"

He blew out a frustrated breath, "Look. I didn't say anything before because I know it's a sensitive topic for you but I think you're being a bit ridiculous. Your mother is having a baby- a healthy, normal, gurgling baby and all you can focus on is the fact that she hid it from you? She's a woman- woman hide things all the time- no offense. I mean honestly, if- god forbid- you ended up pregnant, how soon would you go running to your mother with the news?"

She pulled away from him. Each word had stung with its bitter truth. She looked at her hands, "Jace, that would be an _entirely _different scenario. I'm a teenager and she's an adult- a mother. She should tell me if something big is going to happen to our family because I am her family. I should know. And anyways," she said, her voice taking a softer tone, "The reason she hid the pregnancy was because the doctor told her there was a chance that the baby would be born with down syndrome or some other genetic disorder. She wanted to wait for the test results to come back before telling me anything."

His expression faltered and reached out an arm, pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry."

Clary shook her head and looked up at him, "No, the baby is okay," she smiled as he blew out a breath of relief. "Soon we'll know if it's a boy or a girl."

He pulled back. The faint light from the setting sun reflected in his golden eyes, setting them alight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- how far along _is she?_"

She pulled him back to her and snuggled into his side, "Far, far, along. Apparently well before the wedding."

He blew out a low whistle and chuckled, "Who would've thought Luke was a horn dog?"

Clary's face wrinkled and she made a noise of disgust while Jace laughed at her expression. She swatted his chest, "Don't _ever_ give me that imagery of my mother and Luke. Ever."

He pulled her against his chest, her pancakes nearly toppling off her lap, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"It's probably harmless." Isabelle whispered.

Simon suppressed an exaggerated eye roll, "It could have a disease."

The little frog perched on the windowsill expanded its throat and released a small sound. "_Ribbit._"

Isabelle pulled back, an odd expression coloring her features. "Ew."

Simon held the plastic container up, preparing to capture the little fiend. "Sorry little guy."

The door burst open making Isabelle jump. Simon flinched at the sound and the frog leaped away. Annoyed, he whirled around at the source, "What the h-"

Maryse stood in the doorway, clad in traditional all black Shadowhunter attire. "Isabelle," she said, he voice clipped. "What have I told you about closing the door when you have boys over?"

Isabelle smirked, "Do it quick before dad comes."

Simon made an almost strangled noise and Maryse's eyes went as wide as saucers, "_Isabelle._"

"Alright, alright! I'll leave the door open. We were just trying to catch a frog."

The older woman's face wrinkled in disgust, "Well don't let it in the house."

Simon smiled and attempted humor, "Aye, aye captain."

Isabelle's head swiveled to him, shooting him a warning glare. Maryse didn't seem fazed, "How is your training going Simon?" she asked.

He felt a triumph swell in his chest. Her mother hadn't gotten mad at him despite what Isabelle may have thought- HA! "It hasn't exactly started yet, ma'am."

Isabelle snorted, mumbling under her breath "Ma'am?" Maryse blinked and nodded, as if she had just remembered. "Oh, right- Alec told me you'd start Monday."

"More like Alec complained that he'd have to be the one overseeing his training."

Maryse shot her daughter a warning look before turning back to Simon, "Well I wish you the best of luck." She turned to leave, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to start dinner. You're welcome to stay, Simon."

Simon grinned, "Why thank you Mrs. Light- I mean um- Isabelle's mother." He mentally slapped himself.

But Maryse seemed unaffected by his words, "It's just Ms. Trueblood now."

"Right. Thank you, Ms. Trueblood…"

She nodded and walked out back into the hall. Isabelle whirled on him the second she was out of sight. He knew he was screwed.

"What the _eff_ Simon? Are you seriously mentally challenged or what?"

"I'm sorry! I literally forgot- I mean, I'm so used to you guys being 'the Lightwoods' and it's just weird to think that your mom technically isn't one anymore…especially when she looks so much like you."

Isabelle flinched at his words and looked back towards the window where the frog was no longer to be seen, "By the Angel, please don't ever do that again. _Especially _in front of Alec or Jace- they'll pounce on you."

He gulped, "Duly noted."

Her dark black hair danced around her as she shook her head disapprovingly. "Whatever. I think that frog may have jumped into my room. Start looking."

* * *

His seventeen year-old libido shook like a thunderstorm as her lips caressed his earlobe, her hot, moist breath came out in airy puffs- as if she couldn't wait to be devoured by him. "You're shaking." Her breath tickled his earlobe and she continued her teasing. Nibbling and licking, she was driving him crazy. It wasn't everyday that Clary decided to take charge in bed, and he certainly wasn't going to interrupt her now. "You do that to me." He murmured.

She giggled before flicking out her tongue and tracing the outline of his ear. He groaned and resisted the urge to turn away from her advances and just take her. He steadied his hands on her hips, mentally counting to ten as to not just shove her down onto him.

"Losing patience I see."

He thrust a hand into her fiery mane and tugged, eliciting a sharp cry from her. He grinned, "Not quite."

She looked down at him, the golden-orangey light of the sunset washed over her, making her seem like merely a dream. Her breasts bounced lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and bit down on the delicate skin that glistened with a light sheen of sweat. She gasped and moved her head to the side, allowing him further access.

Jace smiled against her skin, "I almost wish Luke would come in here and catch us."

She pulled back, her features scrunched up in horror, "_Why?_"

He pulled her flushed against his chest, his face just inches from hers, "So he could know I'm boning his daughter despite his no-sex-under-my-roof rule."

She smiled a little at the defiance in his voice, "You're such a guy."

He smoothed down her curls, "You don't seem to mind," he wiggled his brows suggestively, "especially when your face down-"

"Okay, okay- don't get cocky."

His grin widened, "But sweet cheeks-"

"_Jace._"

His grin subsided- just a bit. "Alright, alright. Let's just cut to the part where you're gripping the sheets and I'm fucking you, as you put it earlier."

Her heart bumped at his words. Heat shot through her center. "Please."

His smile faded as he massaged her backside with the palm of his hand. He touched her lips with his and whispered, "Anything for you."

Her breast tingled and tightened as he wrapped both of his strong arms around her lithe frame and flipped them over. Jace hovered over her balancing his weight on one forearm while sweeping a fiery lock of hair away from her flushed face. She shuddered under his heated gaze. Feeling a warm sensation pool between her legs and the tense coiling of something deep in her abdomen, she ran her hands up and down her boyfriend's chiseled chest signaling for him to begin his destruction.

Leaning down to peck her on the cheek, he reached down and masterfully wet his thumb with her juices before rubbing at her throbbing clit. She whimpered in pleasure-pain as her nerves lit up and ignited like a fire cracker. Watching her moan and writhe on the bed, he pressed his now rock hard cock against her smooth milk white thigh, announcing to her how good she made him feel. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out, but he knew prolonged foreplay would make their climax much more powerful, and he was all for getting her to scream his name.

Restless and deliriously stimulated, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick, veiny erection. He gasped, shut his eyes and released a low growl at the sudden contact. She stroked his length and with her other fondled his balls.

"Ah…shit. _Clary._" He gasped.

She nipped and licked the sensitive skin below his ear, relishing in the hard pants he released. With his patience running thin, he bit down hard on her shoulder. She yelped, tightening her grip on his cock. Jace hissed. "Hold on."

Clary squinted up at him and watched as he hopped off the bed and reached for his jeans. "What?"

He pulled out a thin, small, square package and held it up for her viewing. "Gotta wrap it before you tap it."

She blushed.

He crawled back onto the bed with her and settled himself between her legs. Gazing down at her sex, he ran a finger along her slit. She moaned.

"You're so fucking wet." He licked his lips and tore the small package open. His once golden eyes were now deep and dark with desire. Her heart leaped as he slid the latex on. She needed him so bad, she'd do just about anything he asked. Jace gripped her legs, pulling them open wider for his selfish desires. She was going to get it tonight. He felt defiantly giddy at the fact that her step-father was right in the other room and none the wiser to the fact that his precious little flower was about to get a pounding to her sweet little cunt. As he slid his throbbing cock into her weeping hole, he hardly registered the long, low, appreciative moan that fell from his girlfriend's lips. The thudding of his heart and the rush of blood in his veins was the only thing he was aware of in that moment. He had hardly begun and his eyes were already about to roll to the back of his head. _By the angel…_

"Oh, Jace…" she moaned.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Hooking her legs around his torso, she locked her ankles and urged him on. He breathed hard into her shoulder as he picked up speed. She clawed at his back and gripped his muscular biceps tight, as to not be so jostled by his hard hitting thrusts. Their most intimate parts, like magnets, pulled apart only to snap back together- where they belonged. His hard cock stroked her insides, driving her wild. His intense thrusts into her sex pushed her up on the bed, practically knocking her into the headboard. Her mouth flew open and closed as garbled words fell from her swollen lips.

"Ahh! Oh- Jace! Yes, yes! More- like that. Harder- fuuUUCCKKK."

She buried her head in his shoulder as she climaxed. But it wasn't enough for him.

"Turn over. Get on your hands and knees and wait for me like a good girl." He demanded.

Still recovering from her high, she did as she was told. She didn't mind giving into his scorching fantasies so as long as she climaxed- and he always made sure she did.

He patted her inner thigh, "Spread your legs wider for me sweetheart. I'm going to take you hard."

A wicked grin spread onto her features. She loved it when he got domineering in bed.

He observed her backside with dark eyes. He palmed her pert butt and gave it a hard squeeze, eliciting a squeal from the redhead. He pulled back his hand and brought it down hard.

"AH!" she cried.

Jace smiled to himself. "Hold onto the headboard."

She did. He situated himself at her entrance and traced her dripping hole with the head of his member. Clary mewled- almost a plea- as he teased her aching sweet spot. To his surprise he found himself growing harder. He groaned, "Tell me what you want."

Not caring how desperate and silly she sounded, she cried out, "Fuck me."

He pressed into her and pumped fast. Back and forth. Back and forth. Clary's hips met his as she threw her head back and moaned his name in pure unadulterated pleasure. Jace reached forward and tugged at her red hair, wrapping it around his hand and pulling her up by her head. She cried out in pain, but the pleasure he was delivering to her in between her legs numbed the painful sensation. She quivered and shook, arching her back as her walls clenched and unclenched around his big cock. Her breathing grew ragged, as did her boyfriend's panting. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he listened to the beginnings of his girlfriend unraveling.

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered savagely, "Don't you dare cum until I say you can."

She whimpered and moaned as his thrust came faster and more frenzied. Electricity flared wherever his roaming hand touched. Everything else in the world faded away except the throbbing and wanting and taking of their equally eager moving bodies. The fiery beat of her heart in her chest belonged to him. Her quivering breath that he stole with his hot mouth belong to him as well. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and panted as he listened to her erratic breathing. He wanted to climax with her. He was so close. "You hear that?" he hissed, "I love the way it sounds when I fuck you."

Their hard breathing and pounding flesh were the only sounds reverberating in the room. Clary's eyelids were heavy lidded with lust and desire. No longer being able to form a coherent thought or sentence, she released a guttural noise. Jace pulled harder at her hair with each second he grew closer to his release.

"Clary…" he whispered right before the heat and pleasure shockwaves consumed him.

Clary screamed and came hard, allowing the fire of her orgasm to swallow up her senses and words. Still connected to him, she shut her eyes and rested her head on the bed. Jace massaged her butt where his hand left a red mark, chuckling to himself. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

* * *

The low buzz from the air-conditioner relaxed her nerves; however, there was no way in hell she was going to be able to sleep without talking to Clary. Biting her lip, she slowly lifted herself up and off the bed, careful not to wake her very exhausted husband. She silently walked from her room to her daughters and stood just outside her door. Maybe she was already asleep. Her heart felt heavy with the knowledge that perhaps the baby she carried was ill. Inhaling a shaky breath, she lifted her hand to the door and knocked.

Not a second later the door creaked open. Clary stood in her pajamas, her eyes guarded. "Yes?"

Jocelyn offered a small smile in hopes to break the tension. "Can we talk?"

Her daughter huffed and opened the door wider for her to come in. Jocelyn walked to the bed and seated herself at the edge. Clary turned and stood standing before her.

She patted the space beside her. "Sit."

"I'm fine where I am."

Jocelyn suppressed an eye roll. _Teenagers_. "I'm not going to keep hiding things from you Clary. I didn't think of it that way- Luke and I honestly thought it'd be best if we just waited for the results of the exam before scaring you."

Clary pushed her frizzing hair away from her face. Well at least the doctor had been wrong. A part of her knew that her mother and Luke were telling the truth and she a felt a warm sense of gratitude for them considering her happiness and whatnot. However, another part of her felt- once again- left out and alone in the dark. She shut her eyes a let out a slow breath. She wouldn't cause her mother any more stress than she had already endured these past few weeks. Swallowing her pride and hurt she looked to her mother, a soft expression on her face. "The doctor said everything came back fine. The baby is alright."

Her mother placed a hand to her heart and silently thanked heaven. She looked up through teary eyes at her daughter. "Clary- I love you baby."

Clary offered her a warm smile before trekking over and embracing her. "I love you too, mom."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the delay. I kept changing the first scene but I finally feel okay with it so here I am posting!**

**Again thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are all appreciated. **


End file.
